Encubiertos
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Una última misión le es pedida a Severus Snape. Pero alguíen debería haberle dicho que antes de aceptar un favor de Albus Dumbledore se debe leer la letra pequeña. Y ahora es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás: -Severus, déjame presentarte a tu nueva compañera en esta misión...
1. Chapter 1

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

**La misión**

- ¿Confías en mi?- Preguntó el anciano mirándolo seriamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿No le han bastado estos años?- Susurró molestó.

-Severus, querido amigo. Sé que has hecho mucho por mí, pero me gustaría que me hicieras un último favor.

-Lo que necesite.- Siseó suavemente el profesor de pociones.

-Quizás prefieras saber primero de que se trata antes de aceptar nada. Lo que voy a pedirte va a resultarte desagradable.

El profesor de pociones bufó. Desagradable había sido tener que hacer de doble espía, desagradable había sido tener que soportar torturas y malos tratos, desagradable había sido tener que matar al director y creer que lo había hecho, desagradable había sido "morir" y pasar cinco meses ingresado en San Mungo, desagradable había sido lidiar con las incompetencias del trío dorado. Aguantar a la sabelotodo de Granger con sus respuestas para todo, ¡eso! por Merlín, definía como desagradable. Cualquiera última cosa que fuera a pedirle no podía ser peor que todo aquello por lo que había pasado.

-No me hace falta.-Aseguró.

-La situación requiere de mucho tacto y absoluta discreción.

Snape asintió conforme y se sentó con elegancia en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio del director.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Miembros de la orden han detectado una insólita y poderosa fuente de magia proveniente de una pequeña región al norte de aquí.

-¿Mortífagos?

-Eso creíamos, pero quedó descartado hace meses…- El anciano cruzó las manos con parsimonia.- Es un niño.- Soltó sin más.

-¿Como que un niño?- Preguntó Severus.

-Toda esa magia, viene de un niño.

-¿De un mocoso?- Volvió a preguntar Snape incrédulo.

-Sí, Edward McQueen de cuatro años.

-Cuatro…-Susurró el Slytherin sin evitar la cara de asombro.- ¿De cuanta magia estamos hablando director?

-La suficiente para que el Ministerio piense que ese poder viene de magos adultos y no de un niño.- Albus cogió aire.

-Pero entonces…

-Sí.

-Eso es un problema.- Snape se frotó las sienes.

- Si.- Volvió a repetir, Dumbledore aspiró hondo.- Calculamos que para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad podría tener más poder que Tom.

El semblante del Slytherin se ensombreció al momento. Su mirada se posó rápidamente en la cara del anciano que acariciaba distraídamente a Fawkes.

-¿Como no lo hemos notado hasta ahora?-Preguntó Snape serio.

-El muchacho no aparece en la lista de futuros alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Pero eso no es posible.

-Parece ser que si es posible.-Afirmó el director.

-Es un mago. ¡Su firma mágica tendría que estar registrada al momento de nacer!- Gritó Snape indignado.-Tiene que haber un error.

-Me temo que no querido muchacho.- Confirmó el director.

-¿Magia oscura? ¿Es peligroso? ¿Ese mocoso es consciente de la magia que tiene?

-No lo sé, no lo sé y lo dudo. Por eso te necesito Severus. Necesitamos observar al muchacho, su entorno, averiguar qué es lo que ocurre y si puede ser peligroso a largo plazo.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- Preguntó con frialdad Snape.

-¿Vas a aceptar la misión?- El anciano miraba interrogante al exmortífago. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, como si aquella pregunta hubiera ofendido enormemente al pocionista.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- Repitió.

Hubo una corta pausa en la que el director respiró profundamente un par de veces. Miró el reloj de pared y dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta.

-Ahora te lo explico.- Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta del despacho.- Adelante- invitó a pasar Dumbledore. La puerta se abrió suavemente mientras una joven castaña entraba decidida en el despacho.- Llega justo a tiempo.

Severus Snape se tensó, ¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían que iban mal, siempre aparecía ella para fastidiarlo aun más? Intentó parecer indiferente pero no lo consiguió. Su cara de hastío era difícil de ocultar. No le caía bien, nunca lo había hecho. Era la persona más impertinente, sabelotodo, molesta, orgullosa y descaradamente Gryffindor que conocía, ni siquiera Potter lograba sacarle así de sus casillas. Su presencia le irritaba de tal manera que le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

-Buenos días Director. - Saludó amablemente la bruja.- Profesor Snape- asintió brevemente a modo de saludo. El hombre se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

-Siéntese por favor señorita Granger- El anciano sonrió y la instó a sentarse- Disculpe, creo que ahora es señora Weasley.

El Slytherin entornó los ojos con sorpresa y disconformidad. Solo había pasado un año desde la gran batalla, no esperaba que hubiera corrido tanto para casarse.

-Y fueron felices - Se burló Snape.

-Y comieron perdices- respondió con sarcasmo Hermione -Nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque la culpa fue mía por pensar que Ron maduraría con la guerra.- Comentó tranquilamente la castaña. Snape entornó los ojos con burla.

-Eso era algo evidente. Aunque creí que tenía dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta.- Comentó socarronamente.

-Disculpe es que como estos cuatro últimos años he estado de vacaciones. He podido permitirme el lujo de pensarlo detenidamente –Contestó con una ironía más propia de un Slytherin.

-Si no estaba segura, ¿por qué demonios lo hizo?

-¿Falsa seguridad, costumbre, estupidez? ¿Importa? No estaré casada por mucho tiempo.- Puntualizó. Snape observó el dedo anular de la joven, no llevaba anillo.- Así que puede llamarme Granger otra vez.- Comentó dirigiéndose al director, éste la miró con paternalismo mientras le ofrecía un gran abrazo. Por primera vez, Severus observó detenidamente a su antigua alumna. No la había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche. Él la recordaba exactamente igual, aunque era posible que su opinión no fuera neutral, porque en realidad nunca se había parado a observar detalladamente a su alumna.

-Lo siento mucho querida.- comentó el anciano.

-Yo también.-Dijo en un tono neutral.

-Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde un principio no habría tenido que lamentarse.- Contraatacó el Slytherin.

-Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien no habría sido mortífago.-Soltó con veneno la castaña.

Snape debería haber entrado en cólera, pero aun estaba asimilando el atrevido comportamiento de su ex alumna, como para plantearse si quiera responder con furia.

-Bueno chicos. Calma…- Intentó suavizar las cosas el director. Ambos miraron de soslayo al director, sus manos se fueron directas a las varitas.- Calma.- Repitió el hombre. Y como por arte de magia, sus músculos se relajaron lentamente.-Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí más tranquilos, aprovecho para informar con más detalles. Severus, la joven Granger será tu compañera en esta misión.

-¡No puede hablar en serio!-Gritó furioso.

-Me temo hijo que es completamente en serio.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Si, debido a su naturaleza…

-¿De sabelotodo? –Se burló el Slytherin. Los dos Gryffindor ignoraron el comentario.

-Su naturaleza familiar. –Remarcó el anciano.-Es la persona ideal para llevar a cabo este trabajo.

El hombre quiso protestar, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar, además… Él jamás se comportaría como un Gryffindor caprichoso. Él era responsable y maduro, podía afrontar perfectamente una misión de semejante índole. Llevaba siendo espía la mitad de su vida.

-Es muy pero que muy importante la absoluta discreción de esta misión, observaran, e informarán. No deben sospechar en ningún momento que son magos. Por eso en este trabajo irán como muggles de encubierto.- Severus gruñó con disgusto.- Aunque los padres del chico son muggles, el niño es muy sensible a cualquier tipo de magia, y su uso cerca de él podría desenmascararos y llevar al traste toda la operación. Se trata de una misión a largo plazo. Es de vital importancia que eso os quede claro, no sabemos el tiempo que puede llegar a durar esta situación. Si alguien quiere echarse atrás, que hable ahora. ¿Lo habéis entendido perfectamente?

-Puede continuar director.- Comentó la joven mientras asentían conformes.

-A partir de ahora serán, y actuarán como muggles. Al dejar los terrenos de Hogwarts dejarán sus varitas aquí. -Anunció amablemente el anciano.

-¿Perdone?

-Sin varita Severus.

-No dijo que nos fuera a quitar la varita.- Masculló entre dientes.

-Hay que aparentar lo mejor posible y cuanta menos magia mejor. Podéis hacer pociones si no conllevan el uso de hechizos o encantamientos y magia elemental sin varita. Por supuesto no creo que haga falta mencionar, que debido a la naturaleza de esta misión ambos son lo suficientemente adultos para utilizar esa magia con moderación.- Dumbledore dejó unos segundos para asimilar la información.- Muy bien entonces… Vayamos al quid de la cuestión.- Albus hizo una pausa teatral.- Severus te presento a tu mujer, Hermione.

-¿Cómo dice?-Severus se atragantó con su propia saliva.

–Se harán pasar por el joven y feliz matrimonio muggle. Los Snape. Vivirán y trabajarán en Pendelton una pequeña villa al norte de aquí, se involucrarán y participarán en las actividades sociales del pueblo sin llamar la atención. Informarán vía lechuza cada semana, siempre por la noche para evitar levantar sospechas. Se les facilitará suficiente dinero para que no haya problemas económicos, billetes de avión hasta Pendelton, vivienda, transporte, trabajos y por supuesto documentación muggle con identidades falsas. En su caso señorita Granger, además posee una licencia para conducir, que usted misma se sacó este verano.- Snape giró la cabeza para observar a la muchacha.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el carnet.

-Conseguí la licencia de coche y moto, por si acaso.

-¡Brillante!- Comentó el director emocionado.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y unas brillantes alianzas de acero con incrustaciones de azabache aparecieron en los dedos. El Slytherin cerró los ojos con suavidad mientras trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, aquello no era posible, no podía ser real. Abrió los ojos a los pocos segundos observando el anillo en su mano. Aunque era una situación simulada, el anillo sí que era tangible. Y resultaba una sensación… Dejémoslo en curiosa.

-Ambos sois escritores que trabajáis en casa, os habéis mudado recientemente para buscar inspiración para vuestros libros. Es un trabajo que os permite mucha flexibilidad, perfecto para este tipo de misión. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a observar a un niño de cuatro años sin que resulte extraño? –Inquirió el pocionista.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó el mago mientras miraba sonriendo al nuevo "matrimonio".- Esta misión además adquiere doble sentido.

Tanto la castaña como el pocionista miraron escépticos al director.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Adelante, pasa muchacho. Gracias Minerva- Agradeció mientras esperaba a que la profesora desapareciera.- No tengas miedo. Pasa.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció un cohibido niño de cuatro años. Delgado, de aspecto triste y desvalido, de descuidado pelo negro azabache que se arremolinaba rebelde en su cabeza, su cara denotaba miedo y sus ojos color ámbar brillaban peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas. Caminó suavemente por el despacho hasta quedar a la altura de las sillas donde se sentaban Hermione y Severus.

El director se acercó al niño al que alzó en brazos sonriéndole mientras le entregaba una enorme piruleta de color rojo brillante. Después lo bajo.

-Os presentó a Matthew. – El niño alzó una tímida mano saludando a los presentes.- Matt, ¿Porque no vas a jugar con Fawkes?- le dijo al niño mientras el fénix volaba hasta una esquina del despacho donde se encontraba el pequeño.- El joven Matthew vive en el orfanato de San Mungo. Fue dejado allí a los pocos días de nacer.- Hermione ahogó un gritó de horror.- El pequeño Matthew vino sin ningún tipo de nombre o apellido por lo que no se han podido encontrar a los padres.

El pocionista estaba viendo venir lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, como un accidente en el que sabes lo que va a pasar pero no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Oficialmente sois los padres del adorable Matthew Snape.

-No- espetó el Slytherin.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí, el muchacho fue bautizado con el nombre de Matthew Snape hace ya cuatro años.

Snape abrió con los ojos sorpresa.

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios lleva el crío mi apellido?

-Yo se lo puse.- Aclaró el director mirando de reojo al niño que observaba fascinado como Fawkes aparecía y desaparecía en llamas solo por el entretenimiento del pequeño mago.

-Creo que una explicación sería lo más adecuado director.- Demandó furioso Snape.

-Como sabrás, soy miembro de unas cuantas organizaciones, entre ellas fui durante un tiempo director suplente del orfanato. Fue durante ese breve período que apareció el pequeño. No traía más que un sucio pañal y una sabana roída, había que darle un hogar adecuado, un nombre y unos apellidos. El nombre es en honor al joven que lo recogió de la puerta en el orfanato. Y el apellido por ti, Severus. Nada más verlo me recordó a ti y me pareció adecuado ponerle tu apellido.

-Podías haberme consultado.- Inquirió muy enfadado.

-¿Me hubieras dejado de habértelo preguntado?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ponerle mi apellido a alguien es condenarlo.- Habló firmemente el profesor.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo Severus. Eso no es así.

-¡Me niego! No, rotundamente no.- Se quejó el maestro.

-No tiene sentido que te quejes.- El director sonrió divertido.- Lo pone en los papeles de adopción que firmasteis.- Informó el anciano riendo.

-¿Adopción? ¿Qué papeles de adopción? ¡Yo no firmé nada!- Protestó el exmortífago.

-Claro que si- Afirmó Albus mientras hacía aparecer los papeles de la adopción con sendas rúbricas de los implicados. Snape maldecía interna y externamente, mientras que Hermione se limitaba a observar desde la barrera, algo en su interior la había preparado para algo así.

-Insisto en que yo no he firmado nada.

-Ahora ya está muchacho, de todas maneras tendrías que haberlo firmado igual. Así que míralo por el lado positivo, te has ahorrado perder una tarde viniendo aquí.

-Pero…

-Pero nada hijo. Deberías estar contento. ¡Vas a ser un padre!- Comentó feliz refiriéndose al pequeño niño que comía ávidamente la piruleta. Severus hizo una mueca de asco ante la idea de tener un hijo.- Además el pequeño Snape- el Slytherin frunció el ceño al oír su apellido- ha sido matriculado en el mismo colegio y en la misma clase que Edward McQueen.

-¿Está usando a un pobre huérfano para sus propósitos? -Preguntó ácidamente el profesor Snape

-No.- Cortó serio el Director. Después miró a Matt sonriente- Estáis ayudando al mundo mágico y además le estáis dando a un niño la oportunidad de tener una infancia sin dolor, y con una familia que le quiere.

-No hay familia. No hay padres. ¡Esto no es real Albus!- Espetó el maestro.

-Pues haz porque parezca real.- Ordenó el anciano tajante.- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad mí querido Severus. Deberías habértelo pensado antes de aceptar una misión a ciegas. ¿Acaso nadie te ha enseñado a leer la letra pequeña antes de firmar un contrato? –Snape asintió de mala gana. El director les entregó entonces a cada uno una carpeta que ambos abrieron. Las carpetas contenían pasaportes y documentos de identidad, billetes de avión, varios juegos de llaves, tarjetas de crédito, un par de aparatos que Hermione identificó como teléfonos de última generación, papeles de adopción y licencias de matrimonio y varios documentos legales más. Todo estaba preparado para que parecía lo más real posible.

Snape se masajeó las sienes con firmeza, un incipiente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer. Eran demasiadas cosas.

Hermione entornó los ojos pensativa y respiró varias veces con calma mientras procesaba detalladamente lo sucedido, suerte que a ella habían tenido el detalle de "informarla" a principios de verano, aunque evidentemente omitiendo precisamente lo más importante ¡Como el hecho de que se iba a casar con Snape y que además iban a tener un hijo! El director había confiado en ella para algo tan importante como aquello y lo haría lo mejor posible.

-¿Por qué él?- Habló por fin Hermione.

-Ese pequeño fue mi debilidad desde la primera vez que lo vi.- Confesó el anciano.- Por desgracia mis circunstancias de hace unos años evitaron que fuera viable adoptarlo. Y ahora por desgracia soy demasiado viejo para ello.- Se lamentaba el hombre.- Severus a ti te considero el hijo que nunca tuve, y a Matthew como nieto. Por favor Severus…- Casi suplicó el anciano.

El exmortífago bufó en señal de rendición.

-No le pidas peras al olmo Albus.- Masculló el Slytherin.- Lo intentaré. Es todo cuanto te puedo decir.

-Gracias. A los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho?- Preguntó Snape haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Lo que siento hijo. Que conocía a una joven pareja a los que quería mucho y que estarían encantados de darle un verdadero hogar. –Habló serio aunque con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Hermione se sonrojó por el comentario. Que Albus Dumbledore la tratase así, para ella era todo un orgullo. La joven mujer miró interrogantemente a su antiguo director como pidiendo permiso. El mago asintió invitándola con la mano a continuar. La bruja se levantó de su silla ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres y se acercó suavemente al niño que acariciaba lentamente al fénix.

-Hola ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- Preguntó cariñosamente Hermione sentándose en el suelo con el pequeño. Snape se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que le cambiaba la voz a la Gryffindor cuando se dirigía al mocoso. Cuando se dirigía a él su tono adquiría un deje frío y cortante- Me llamó Hermione y aquel señor de allí que parece tan serio- dijo señalando hacia el ex mortífago. Snape se sintió observado.- Se llama Severus.- El susodicho se tensó, era la primer vez que oía su nombre dicho por ella, lo había dicho con tal naturalidad que parecía que lo llevaba haciendo toda la vida. Sonaba menos desagradable cuando su nombre lo decía ella. - De verdad nos gustaría mucho que vivieras con nosotros.- El niño le devolvió la mirada un poco asustado.- ¿Te parecería bien?

-¿Puede venirse también Dino?- Preguntó tímido el niño. Snape observó atento aquella surrealista situación.

-Por supuesto que puede venir.- Sonrió la chica mientras le daba la mano a Matthew para que fuera con ella. – ¿Donde está Dino?- El pequeño señaló hacia fuera.

La castaña movió la varita rápidamente haciendo que un pequeño peluche de un dinosaurio verde todo destartalado y sucio apareciera en las manos del niño. Matt al recibir el muñeco lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le sonreía a la bruja y le daba la mano.

-Estamos listos director.- Respondió Hermione segura. Snape resopló. Esto no le iba a gustar.

- Tienen tres semanas para instalarse. El curso escolar empieza el 1 de septiembre. Encontrarán en la casa todo lo necesario para empezar su nueva vida. Partirán antes del almuerzo. Si necesitan algo esta es su última oportunidad. En un par de horas sale el expreso hacia Londres donde les espera un avión.- Comentó contento el anciano.

-¿Que se supone que he de hacer estas dos semanas?- Inquirió el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Irte de vacaciones con tu familia?- Respondió divertido el director. Snape gruñó fuertemente.- Recuerda Severus que es una misión importante. Tenéis que parecer una familia feliz. Así que, qué mejor momento para darte un respiro.

Matthew tiró de la túnica a la joven y Hermione se agachó cuando el pequeño se puso de puntillas para intentar contarle algo. El niño le contó algo tímidamente a la castaña que hizo que una sonora carcajada se le escapara de los labios.

-No te preocupes… No muerde.- Respondió la bruja.

-Señorita Granger…- Escupió el nombre con desagrado.

-Severus, creo que es un buen momento para empezar a llamar a la señorita Granger por su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, es tu mujer.- Comentó el Director divertido.

Se había equivocado. Si había algo aun más desagradable que ser torturado y asesinado… Eso era tener un hijo con la sabelotodo de Granger. Y además, tener que llamarla Hermione.

-Nos vemos en dos horas en las puertas de los terrenos del colegio. No llegue tarde.- Siseó molestó el Slytherin. - Con su permiso profesor.- Y con las mismas salió del despacho ondeando su capa negra.

-Ten paciencia Hermione.- Le guiñó un ojo Albus.- Adiós Matt.- Le sonrió al muchacho mientras hacía aparecer una enorme galleta con pepitas de chocolate y se la daba al niño.

Matthew abrió los ojos con deleite al ver el dulce y la cogió con cuidado.

-¿Que se dice?- Le preguntó la chica con tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias.- Susurró débilmente el niño.

-De nada, no te olvides de visitar a tu abuelo de vez en cuando.

El pequeño fue a darle un buen mordisco cuando Hermione se la quitó lentamente de las manos y se la guardó en la túnica. Después alzó al niño en brazos.

-¿Qué te parece si te guardo la galleta para después de comer?- Preguntó la bruja cariñosamente.

El director no pudo evitar reír abiertamente.

-Ya eres toda una madre Hermione.

La joven se sonrojó notablemente, para después sonreír con timidez. Y con el niño en brazos salió del despacho rumbo a su habitación.

Dejó a su "hijo" jugando con Crookshanks. Cogió su baúl donde empezó a guardar sus cosas. Entre ellas algunos pergaminos y lápices de colores para que el pequeño Matt estuviera entretenido.

Iban a salir justo a las 12 de la mañana y no les daría tiempo a comer, a si que llamó a un elfo, y amablemente le pidió que preparara algo para picar en el viaje. El elfo volvió a los 5 minutos, con una bandeja llena de bocadillos, fruta, zumo y snacks para llevar.

Lo metió todo dentro de su bolso, junto con la carpeta que le había entregado Dumbledore y el teléfono móvil. La chica se acercó al pequeño que seguía aun jugando con el gato y le transformó a Matthew un viejo monedero en una graciosa mochila infantil con forma de cara de mono y aprovechó también para transformar un par de cosas más en juguetes para el niño y guardarlas dentro. Después le colocó la mochila a la espalda y le tendió la mano con delicadeza.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó el niño agarrando la mano de Hermione.

-A tu nueva casa.- Respondió suavemente- ¿Te gustaría?- Preguntó. El pequeño asintió.

-El abuelo Albus me dijo que tendría una habitación para mí solo.- Aseguró feliz el niño sin poder creérselo.

-Si lo dijo el abuelo, es porque es verdad- Confirmó la castaña extraña de llamar a su director "abuelo".- Pero no te olvides de Dino.- Le recordó.- O no podrá ver tu nueva habitación.

Matthew se soltó de la mano que lo sujetaba con cuidado para correr hacía donde se encontraba su peluche y cogerlo con fuerza para volver a cogerse a la bruja.

-Ya.- Asintió el pequeño.

-Pues vamos.- Sonrió Hermione.- Adiós Crookshanks cuídame al profesor Dumbledore de mi parte.- El gato maulló en respuesta.

Caminaron lentamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a falta de que 200 metros para llegar a las puertas del terreno, Snape se unió a su paseo.

Toda esa situación no le había cogido por sorpresa, llevaba dos meses haciéndose a la idea de aquella misión. Ya iba mentalizada, o eso creía, lo del "hijo" no lo había visto venir.

-Granger…- Saludó escuetamente- y… como te llames.

-Matthew, señor.- habló con educación y cierto miedo el pequeño.- Me llamo Matthew Snape.

Justo cuando cruzaron las grandes verjas ambos notaron un pequeño tirón en las ropas y vieron como sus varitas salían volando por encima del lago en dirección al castillo.

-Ya está. Somos oficialmente muggles.- Dijo la joven.

-Como si eso me hiciera especial ilusión.

-Fue espía, sabe mentir bien. A sí que finja que le hace ilusión.-Contestó molesta mientras cogía todas sus cosas, para después subir al tren con el pequeño Matthew en brazos ante la indescriptible mirada de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Más conocido ahora como:

Su marido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Que ya aviso de antemano (si mi musa me lo permite) va a ser un Fic largo. Aun no se cuanto.

Avisar, como algunas sabréis que escribo cuando estoy inspirada. Eso significa que puedo tardar en actualizar 2 días, como 20. Me disculpo de antemano por ello.

También he decido aprovechar una de mis manías. Me encanta meter guiños (frases, escenas, palabras) de películas, series, libros en mis capítulos. Por desgracia para mi XD. No siempre puedo meter esos guiños, porque a veces, simplemente, no quedan bien o no se me ocurre ninguno. Bueno… que me desvío. La idea es meter esos guiños camuflados en los capis (Si puedo). Y reto a aquellos que quieran leerme a encontrarlos. (No es obligatorio por supuesto) XD.

Aceptó sugerencias de cualquier tipo sobre la historia. (Los que me conocen saben que me encanta meter esas sugerencias en mi Fics, en serio.) Así que me ha parecido buena idea a modo de concurso que el que acierte los "guiños" me diga algo que le gustaría meter o que pasara en la historia. Desde una escena, una frase o una palabra. Podéis ser malos y decirme: Yo quiero que aparezca la frase: Snape besó a una Rana. XD o podéis ser buenos y simplemente decirme que queréis que Snape bese a Hermione. A vuestro criterio y gusto. Podéis pedirme lo que queráis.

Yo me comprometo a meter esa sugerencia en el capitulo siguiente (o como mucho con dos capítulos de margen).

Y para empezar. Por ahí atrás tenéis algo escondido.

Espero vuestros review. Por favor si veis algún error, o algún fallo raro avisad y será corregido.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Saludos de Cloe.


	2. El viaje de los Snape

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

**El viaje de los Snape.**

Snape los siguió, pero una vez los tres a bordo del Expreso éste desapareció por el pasillo del largo vagón. Hermione y Matthew buscaron un camarote donde se acomodaron para el largo viaje. El Expreso ocupado solo por sus tres pasajeros inició su lento de viaje regreso a Londres a través de las verdes colinas de Escocia.

-¿Puedo irme a jugar?- Preguntó el niño con precaución.

-Solo si me prometes que no saldrás del vagón.-Respondió cariñosamente, Matt asintió con la cabeza.- Ve.

Y tan rápido como había dicho eso el niño cogió su dinosaurio de plástico de su mochila y un soldadito y salió corriendo del camarote. La joven se entretuvo estudiando la carpeta con documentación que le había entregado Dumbledore hasta la hora de comer. Sacó los emparedados que llevaba preparados en el bolso y fue en busca del pequeño mago al que encontró enfrascado en una gran batalla entre el dinosaurio y el indefenso soldadito.

-Es la hora de comer.- Anunció- ¿Quieres un sándwich?- El niño negó con la cabeza. Hermione lo intentó varias veces sin mucho éxito, Matthew se negaba a probar bocado. – Tienes que comer algo. –Insistió de nuevo.

-No. No me gusta- Negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando con asco el bocadillo.

-¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

-No quiero.- Se enrocó el niño.- No quiero nada.

-¿Sabes?- Comentó dándole un giro a la situación.- Es una pena que no quieras nada. Te había traído la galleta de chocolate de postre, pero si no quieres comer, tampoco hay postre. No te preocupes me la como yo.- La castaña se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Salió rumbo a su camarote, segundos después un curioso niño se acercaba hasta ella.

-Quiero comer.

La bruja sonrió conforme y le sacó medio sándwich y una botella de zumo de calabaza. Matthew la miró disconforme.

-Si te lo acabas todo te doy la galleta de chocolate.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con deleite mirando a la galleta y después al sándwich y de vuelta otra vez a la galleta y después de resignarse agarró el emparedado que la chica sostenía en el aire. Suspiró un segundo y después con cierta cara de asco le dio un dudoso bocado. Cual fue la sorpresa de la bruja cuando 20 minutos después su reciente "hijo" se había comido un sándwich entero, una manzana y una botella de zumo de calabaza.

Hermione sacó la galleta de buen gusto y se la entregó a un ansioso niño. Aprovechó y agarró un par de sándwich, una pieza de bruza y otra de las botellas de zumo de calabaza.

-Voy a llevarle esto al prof… -la castaña se autocorrigió- Voy a llevarle esto a Severus.- _Severus…_ Por Merlín que raro sonaba, que extraño le resultaba llamar a su profesor así.- Quédate aquí ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió dándole a la cookie el mordisco más grande que su boca le permitía, llenándose la cara de chocolate en el proceso.

Caminó unos vagones mas allá hasta que encontró a su maestro concentrado completamente en un grueso y viejo libro. Llamó suavemente a la puerta del vagón y antes de que le dieran permiso para entrar se adelantó.

-Disculpe- Interrumpió.- Pensé que quizás querría algo para comer.- Snape no levantó la vista de su lectura ni demostró si quiera haberla escuchado por lo que Hermione decidió dejarle la comida en un asintió e irse.

-No tenía porque- Comentó más molesto que agradecido. La joven le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y alejándose en silencio.- Señorita Granger, creo que sería adecuado discutir algunos términos de esta misión- Siseó sin levantar la vista de su libro.- La veo en su camarote en 10 minutos.

Dando por finalizada la conversación volvió a su sitió donde el pequeño Matthew la espera todavía en su sitio, sentado tranquilamente en su asiento comiendo lo que le quedaba del dulce. Hermione se cogió algo de comer para ella y se enfrascó en la lectura de un libro de contra hechizos.

Severus observó la comida que reposaba en la butaca y de dos bocados le dio salida al rico sándwich. Maldita Gryffindor, no hacía falta que lo cuidasen como a unos de sus estúpidos amigos y definitivamente no era al mocoso ese. Se puso en pie y se acercó sigilosamente hasta el compartimento, sin darse cuenta se vio observando aquella escena.

Hermione había alzado la vista del libro cuando una suave y acompasada respiración llegó a sus oídos. Matthew se había quedado dormido encima del asiento con la cara llega de chocolate y el pelo revuelto. La bruja se levantó con cuidado, limpió la cara del niño con delicadeza y con extrema precaución lo tapó con su chaqueta. Snape sintió la tentación de dar un par de voces para avisar a su alumna de que estaba ahí, pero una pequeña voz en su interior le decía que aunque solo fuera por una vez, mejor guardarse los comentarios hirientes para otro momento más adecuado.

Severus golpeó suavemente los cristales de la puerta y cuando la joven alzó la vista hacía él, el hombre le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que saliera.

-Se ha dormido.

-Eso ya lo veo Granger.- Susurró molestó. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Sígame- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta se metió en el próximo vagón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a Londres un poco antes de lo previsto. Cogieron sus cosas y salieron del andén 9 y ¾. Caminaron en silencia hasta las afueras de la estación. Hermione se detuvo unos segundos y sacó su Iphone del bolso.

-Voy a mandarle un whatsapp al director diciéndole que ya llegamos a Londres- Avisó la chica.

-¿Un qué?- Preguntó furioso el pocionista.

-Un whatsapp.- Repitió suavemente la chica enseñándole el móvil.

-¿Quién la ha puesto al mando?- Escupió con veneno.- Yo soy el que mando aquí. ¡Deme eso! Yo lo haré.

-Hágalo usted mismo.- Espetó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.- Le recuerdo que tiene uno igual.

Snape rebuscó entre los bolsos del pantalón y encontró aquello a lo que se refería Granger. Severus empezó a toquetear la pantalla, cada vez con golpes más fuertes e impacientes.

-Está sujetando el teléfono al revés.-Informó la chica. En respuesta recibió un gruñido.

-¡Muy bien!- Se dio por vencido.- No tarde en mandar el mensaje, no me gusta esperar.

-Vigílelo- Le dijo Hermione señalando a Matthew que miraba el Londres muggle con fascinación. Snape gruñó molesto y quiso decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La castaña se había dado media vuelta y alejado unos metros.

-No te muevas de…- Siseó el hombre con odio, pero no pudo acabar porque la frase iba dirigida a una niño que ya no estaba. Snape buscó al muchacho en todas direcciones lo más rápido que pudo pero ni rastro del crío. Por unas milésimas de segundo el pánico inundó sus sentidos. Si perdía al niño iba a tener serios problemas con Granger. Por no mencionar a Albus Dumbledore. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué habían sido, dos segundos? Y el maldito mocoso ya se había ido.

Miró varias veces en varias direcciones. Un coche frenó de golpe, el chirrido de sus neumáticos y el olor a goma quemada impregnó la abarrotada calle de Camden. Voló hacía allí esperando lo peor. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios cuando vio que había sido una falsa alarma.

Necesitaba encontrar al dichoso crío, si Albus se enteraba de que había perdido a su "nieto" iba a matarlo y después a torturarlo.

Un perro ladró a sus espaldas, se giró hacía el animal cuando una risa infantil le alertó. Allí, agachado detrás de un labrador negro, se encontraba Matthew, que era lamido vigorosamente por una enorme lengua rosa mientras el pequeño se retorcía de risas en el suelo. Caminó tan rápido como pudo sin llamar la atención. Justo cuando estaba a medio metro del muchacho, lo justo para arrancarlo del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello de la camiseta, per Hermione Granger se acercó hasta ellos, había algo que no le cuadraba en aquella escena. Snape estaba enfadado incluso hubiera jurado que hasta preocupado por algo, pero no supo identificar el que.

-¡Mira!- Le gritó el niño a Hermione mientras acariciaba el perro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó con suavidad al pequeño mago. Snape se puso pálido, todas sus alarmas saltaron. ¡Ya estaba! Era Slytherin muerto, el estúpido mocoso diría que se había ido a ver el chucho o cualquier otra cosa y ya tendría el lío montado. Albus iba a dejarlo de profesor de pociones en ese estúpido colegio el resto de su miserable existencia.

-Severus me llevó a ver al perro- Matthew puso cara de niño bueno e inocente. La castaña miró de reojo al profesor, que se encontraba tensó mirando fijamente al pequeño. Aquello le resultaba de lo más extraño, pero lo dejó pasar.

-El mensaje ya está listo.- Se dirigió la bruja al hombre.- Será mejor que cojamos un Taxi. Vamos Matt.- la mujer dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la parada de Taxis. Snape hizo el amago de seguirla pero un tirón del pantalón lo hizo detenerse.

-Quiero una piruleta- Soltó el pequeño seguro.

-¿Qué?- Casi gritó el hombre.

-Quiero una piruleta- repitió el niño como si estuviera sordo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que te la voy a dar?- Siseó Snape apartando con desagrado la mano del niño de su pantalón.

-Porque si no me compras la piruleta le diré al abuelo Albus que me perdiste.- Susurró el niño mirándolo seriamente. Severus alzó una ceja ¿De verdad tenía ese mocoso cuatro años?- Las de cereza son mis favoritas- Después echó a correr detrás de Hermione.

El hombre se quedó clavado en el sitió aturdido. ¿Un estúpido crío de cuatro años le había hecho chantaje a él? ¿A Severus Snape? ¿El doble espía? Después, sin querer una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Un maldito mocoso había sabido hacerle chantaje. Ese niño iba a ser un gran Slytherin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que el taxista se perdiera "accidentalmente" por Londres… Dos veces. La desesperación de Severus fue considerablemente en aumento hasta convertirse prácticamente en un gruñido permanente. Llegaron al aeropuerto con apenas margen, tenían que facturar las maletas y llegar hasta la puerta de embarque en el aeropuerto de Heathrow en 45 minutos.

Decenas de personas con maletas caminaba como locos por la terminal. Consiguieron hacerse un pequeño hueco en una esquina no sin tener que chocar y apartar por lo menos a una docena de personas. La megafonía empezó a sonar, los carteles de llegadas y salidas emitían un ligero clack-clack. Un hombre hindú se hizo paso a través de la multitud portando una larga hilera de carritos portaequipajes, el ruido de las ruedas rozar contra el brillante pavimento del aeropuerto le chirrió en los oídos. Un mocoso se le acercó corriendo y sin querer le tiró un enorme batido contra su ropa negra.

Snape resopló furioso, un ligero temblor se instaló en su puño cerrado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto... –Susurró el hombre muy enfadado para sí mismo. Demasiada gente. Demasiada gente. Era la primera vez desde que había salido de San Mungo que se veía rodeado de tanta gente y sin varita. Se sintió desprotegido. El pánico inundó su rostro. No iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad a esas alturas, no allí, no con Granger. Su mano voló hasta el apretado y abotonado cuello de la casaca, metió un par de dedos entre la tela y la piel de su cuello tratando de liberar un poco de tensión. Sus dedos desabrocharon veloces un par de botones permitiendo al hombre respirar con más amplitud. La castaña se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Un comentario… un solo comentario sobre eso y la maldeciría hasta el día del juicio final.

Se acercó despacio a su antiguo profesor. Lo sujetó con cuidado de las manos y lo arrastró hasta una pequeña zona aislada detrás de un puestecito de prensa. Lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas mientras colocaba sus manos con firmeza sobre la frente del hombre, masajeó con destreza su frente, sus sienes, hasta que la respiración del Slytherin volvió a la normalidad.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando el ajetreo del aeropuerto durante unos largos minutos.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta facturación que está…- Habló con cuidado Hermione. Snape se levantó de golpe, apartando las manos de la chica de su frente con un golpe seco lanzándole una rápida pero efectiva mirada de asco y odio.

-No tengo cinco años señorita Granger.-Siseó enfadado.-Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-Como quiera.- Contestó bajo para intentar no llamar la atención.

-Mi billete- demandó.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que yo me encargaba de estas cosas hasta que usted se encontrara más cómodo.

-Ya me encuentro más cómodo. Mi billete.- Exigió extendiendo la mano. Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y le entregó el sobre.

-Tenemos que facturar con British Airways que está…

-¿Acaso es dura de oídos? No, necesito, su, ayuda.-Escupió con veneno cada palabra. Hermione gritó mentalmente. ¡Odiaba a ese hombre! Era cortante, frío, maleducado, oscuro, irónico, sarcástico, de humor ácido, solitario, callado, meticuloso, inteligente, ágil, leal, atractivo, extrañamente seductor… Merlín, suerte que lo que odiaba.

-Muy bien- Susurró con extraña calma y lentitud. Hermione cogió el carro con sus cosas- ¿Quieres dar un vuelta en carrito?- Le preguntó al pequeño que se encontraba asustado escondido detrás de sus piernas. Matthew sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. La Gryffindor lo acomodó sobre las maletas y salió en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué hace?

-¿A usted que le parece? –Siseó la chica con sarcasmo.

-¡Es insoportable!- Masculló el pocionista.- No me extraña que el señor Weasley le haya pedido el divorcio.

-Tiene usted un serio problema de bipolaridad- El hombre estaba loco. ¡La locura no era atractiva!- La próxima vez que le vaya a dar un ataque de pánico espero que sea de verdad- Siseó con veneno la chica. Y dejando al profesor con la boca abierta cogió al pequeño Matthew en brazos y subió en el primer ascensor que vio.

-¡Granger! Granger…- Severus gruñó. Estúpida e insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor. El hombre bajó la vista al papel que tenía en las manos.- No podía ser tan malo…

-Pasajeros del vuelo British Airways 711 embarquen por la puerta 12.-Distinguió decir el maestro por los altavoces.

-7, 1, 1. 7, 1, 1- Se repetía en voz baja. Le sonaba ese número. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente por el billete. Era su maldito vuelto.- ¿Puerta 12?- Exclamó furioso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la puerta 12? Miró hacia arriba había media docena paneles informativos con decenas y decenas de nombres de vuelos que cambiaban constantemente.

Enganchó por el cuello al primer funcionario del aeropuerto que encontró.

-¿Esto donde está?- Inquirió furioso. El muchacho miró su billete y después miró los paneles.

-Vuelo 711 con destino Abergeen. Siga todo recto hasta el ascensor número cuatro. Suba a la segunda planta, continúe todo recto hasta el final, luego gire a la derecha y todo recto hasta el final… Pero señor, ese vuelo ya está embarcando. Llega tarde.

-¿No me diga?- Le gritó enfadado. El funcionario le entregó el billete y echó a correr asustado. El pocionista frunció el ceño y después empezó a andar en dirección contraria a lo que le había dicho el chico. Entonces recordó el dichoso aparato ese muggle que le había enseñado Granger. Lo cogió del bolsillo y le dio la vuelta un para veces. _Si tiene algún problema solo tiene que llamarme._ Había dicho ella.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorita Granger!-Le gritó al teléfono. Aquello no funcionaba. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber prestado atención cuando la Gryffindor le había explicado cómo funcionaba aquella maldita cosa.

-Me cago en Merlín.-Blasfemó.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Le preguntó una voz seductora. Una mujer joven de melena rizada e imponentes curvas se acercó a él.

-¿Le parece que necesito ayuda?-Espetó mordaz. La morena ignoró su tono de voz y se rozó descaradamente contra el cuerpo del profesor a la vez que le acariciaba la mano del móvil.

-Sí, y yo puedo ayudar.-Al Slytherin le saltaron todas las alarmas y se echó dos pasos para atrás. La atrevida mujer volvió a recortar las distancias.

-¡Ah!- Gritó la voz de una chica llamándolo- Estás aquí cariño- habló suavemente Hermione mientras se acercaba a Snape y le daba un sensual beso en la comisura de la boca. Severus se tensó, su tensión subió y su piel se volvió pálida como la cera.-Te dejo solo 5 minutos y ya estás intentando ligar.- Comentó sonriendo despreocupadamente- Disculpa.- Le dijo a la morena mientras agarraba a su profesor de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta el ascensor. Una vez dentro se apartó rápidamente del hombre casi con asco.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- Demandó al profesor cerrando los puños con furia.

-De nada.-Respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Disculpe?

-Le acabo de salvar el pellejo.

-¡No lo necesitaba!- Le gritó.

-Creo que esa mujer tenía una opinión completamente diferente.- Susurró la castaña. Y sin poder evitarlo una risa escapó de sus labios. Tenía gracia.- La próxima vez que quiera comportase como un Slytherin se lo guarda.- Snape la ignoró.- Tarde o temprano tendrá que confiar en mí. Y por el bien de este "trabajo" espero que sea más pronto que tarde. El exmortífago iba a soltar algo hiriente, un insulto seguramente, pero en vez de eso decidió morderse la lengua y envenenarse. A cambio se conformó con lanzarle una de sus peores miradas de odio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No volvieron a dirigirse las miradas hasta que aterrizaron bien entrada la noche.

-Es muy tarde- Se quejó el hombre bufando mientras salían por la puerta del aeropuerto de Abergeen.

-Es lo que tiene perder un vuelo…- Susurró la castaña por lo bajo. Y tener que coger el siguiente pensó.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Se le encaró al pocionista furioso.

-Que he disfrutado del vuelo- Contestó, Snape alzó una ceja. Caminaron unos metros más hasta el parking mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso hasta dar con una llaves.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó por lo bajo la bruja mientras alzaba la mano y pulsaba un botón repetidas veces.

-¿Qué hace?- Snape alzó una ceja, entonces unas luces se encendieron y un coche pitó un par de veces.

-Aquí está.- Sonrió triunfal la castaña acercándose a un Mini Countryman negro con rayas plateadas recién salido de fábrica.

-¿Se supone que tengo que ir en eso?

-Si quiere le llamo a un Taxi. Como sean como los de Londres si sale ahora quizás llegue mañana a Pendelton- Rió la bruja divertida.

-Preferiría que no.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Abrió la puerta trasera del monovolumen y metió a un agotado Matthew que apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Cuando acabó de colocar al pequeño en su sillita se giró hacia Snape, quien para su sorpresa ya había metido todas sus cosas en el maletero. Se sentaron en el coche mientras Hermione estudiaba concienzudamente las instrucciones del GPS.

-El cinturón por favor- Susurró la castaña.

-¿El qué?- Siseó con cansancio.

-El…- La bruja se levantó de su asiento y pasó por encima del hombre para alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad.- Cinturón- Susurró lentamente dándose cuenta de que estaba encima del mago, apoyándose suavemente en su pecho, los rizos de la Gryffindor rozaban sutilmente la cara del maestro. Hermione se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asuntó cuando unos ojos negros la escrutaron con sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensó y se ruborizaron. Snape resopló y su aliento acarició las acaloradas mejillas de la chica, después con una solo brazo la apartó de golpe.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó avergonzada la mujer.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí va otro capi. Vuestros reviews me han animado a continuar más deprisa y mi musa a respondido bien. Reconozco que meter vuestras sugerencias ha sido de lo más divertido y estimulante.

Respondiendo a la solución del reto del primer capítulo. Si, era una frase del Tío Ben de Spiderman. XD Esa fue fácil. En este capítulo me encontrado muy inspirada. Y no hay una, ni dos, si no tres referencias, dos de películas y una de un libro. Una de ellas bastante difícil o eso creo.

Así que para celebrar que he recibido 16 reviews (¡record personal! Gracias) la primera que me encuentre esas tres referencias aparte de utilizar su sugerencia, le pondré su nombre a un personaje.

Y ahora vuelvo a agradeceros enormemente vuestro apoyo. Espero no haberme saltado ninguna de vuestras sugerencias. Y si me olvidado de alguna, mis más sinceras disculpas, avisar que lo incluiré en el siguiente capi.

Contestación a los reviews.

**Yetsave**: Fuiste la primer en acertar. Pero fue fácil. Para serte sincera yo también estoy esperando a ver como lidia Snape con eso de ser padre, resulta de lo más divertido imaginarme las decenas de posibles escenas que pueden haber entre esos dos. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos de Cloe.

**Schnurrbart****:** Lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no se me ocurrió como meter ese beso sin acelerar demasiado la historia. A cambio te metí un pequeño (apenas perceptible) beso de Hermione. De todas maneras el primer beso de esos dos irá dedicado a ti. Gracias por todo. Bss y saludos.

**Luna White 29****:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si. El pequeño Matthew es un mago. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, espero que sea de tu agrado, no sé si era lo que estabas pensando. _Thank you_ por tu idea. Estoy abierta a más. Saludos.

**nagini27**: Espero que te siga gustando cómo va el FIC. Espero tu review. PSD: A ver si aciertas también los guiños de este capi. Bss

**yue yuna****:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo. ¿Una semana es actualizar pronto? XD

**Jisi Snape**: A mí también me parece una buena propuesta, a ver cómo va la cosa. No te olvides del review. Saludos.

**batchie****:** Muchas gracias, no solo por leer este fic, sino también por leer los otros. Al tercer capítulo le faltan unos retoques así que espero tardar menos en actualizar, aunque creo que 7 días es bastante civilizado. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, la cosa mejorará aunque intentaré que Snape conservé ese aire de... Snape. XD No se le puede pedir gran cosa al hombre. Pero te diré algo, aquí entre tú y yo. Ese niño acabará haciéndose un hueco en el corazón del profesor.

**selmc96****:** Espero que tu salud mental no se haya visto gravemente afectada. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por seguirme.

**YazminSnape****:** Hola, mi musa es una hija de "%&$". Cuando quiere aparece y cuando no, nos fastidiamos todos. Dejar a Snape sin magia fue una extraña asociación de ideas, que derivó en una idea para un Fic. Severus no es malo con el niño, es severo (valga la redundancia). En cuanto a las características del pequeño, vuelo a repetir, el personaje está basado en mi primo, que casualmente es moreno de ojos marrón verdosos, en realidad si es una coincidencia. Evidentemente que el crío se llame Snape, no es una coincidencia XD. El resto de tus dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. No puedo desvelártelo todo ahora porque si no… no tendría gracia. Saludos de Cloe.

**hyllary alva**: ¡Muchas gracias! Te espero en este capi también.

**Diosa Luna****:** jejejejeje queda aclarado que Snape y niños van por separado. La relación entre Hermione y Ron será muy importante más adelante, tu solo espera y verás. ¿Quieres saber porque no metí al gato? ¡Porque se me olvidó! A cinco minutos de dar el visto bueno al capi y subirlo me di cuenta de me había olvidado del bicho y de que además no lo tenía previsto en ninguna de las escenas futuras del Fic. Espero que te guste. Saludos. PSD: El niño será un amor, pero no es tonto.

**Mama Shmi****:** Fue un guiño fácil de reconocer, no quería ser tan mala nada más empezar. No hay mejor forma de definir toda esta situación que llamándolos pobres. Jejejejeje la verdad es que si. Soy una persona cruel, jejeje pues espera y verás. Ya te puedo adelantar porque en realidad escribo así, que al muchacho no le pasará nada malo. Yo a los únicos a los que les hago daño son a Bellatrix y a Voldy. ¿Te gustó que haya usado tu frase? Me di cuenta al momento, tengo los carteles de esas pelis (las seis) en las paredes de casa. Saludos de Cloe.

**AnitaSnape****:** Como ya habrás comprobado, si va a tener que cuidar de dos niños. ¿No me digas que la cosa no promete? Jejeje. Tengo varias ideas por ahí ¿Que se te viene a la cabeza si digo Snape, niños, cumpleaños, tarta?

**Keki**: Muchísimas gracias. XD Espero tu review.

**Eydren Snape**: Jejejeje son demasiadas preguntas, las cuales se irán resolviendo a lo largo del Fic, aunque si te puedo contestar a una. ¿A casos piensas que Albus puede hacer algo de forma aleatoria? Eso es imposible. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero tu review.

SALUDOS DE CLOE

CURIOSIDADES: El chantaje del niño de 4 años fue real, yo se lo he visto hacer a mi primo, que es en quien está basado el personaje de Matthew. Se me escapó un día que lo llevé a merendar (El niño es un demonio XD) y cuando volvió su madre ¡me hizo chantaje! ¡Un niño de cuatro años! Para que luego digan que los niños no se enteran! Vaya que si me enteré. Me costó una tarde de feria con él.


	3. Primeras impresiones

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

_**Primeras impresiones.**_

Condujeron durante más de treinta minutos por las cada vez más tortuosas y solitarias carreteras de Escocia. Cuando la impaciencia de Snape estaba empezando a resultar visible para Hermione empezaron a divisar pequeñas y solitarias casas de piedra. Una aquí otra allá.

-¿Dónde demonios nos ha mandado el director?- Masculló el pocionista bufando sonoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

La bruja miró disimuladamente al hombre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco..

-Para no gustarle los niños. A veces se comporta como uno…- Respondió la castaña mientras cogía una pequeña salida. Snape giró la cabeza enfadado. El pueblo desapareció y pronto se adentraron en una carretera estrecha, apenas asfaltada. Los pequeños campos, huertos y pequeñas plantaciones dieron paso a enormes árboles centenarios.

-No creo que…

-A… cincuenta… metros… ha… llegado… a… su… destino.- Habló el GPS. Hermione sonrió, salvada por el GPS. Snape bufó molestó a punto de contestar pero cuando ya tenía la boca abierta para acordarse de toda la familia de la chica, llegaron a su destino. Lo primero que pensaron es que el GPS se había equivocado cuando divisaron su casa.

Los focos del coche iluminaron una pequeña y modesta casa de campo. Las madreselvas cubrían la mayor parte de la fachada dejando oculta la piedra gris del edificio. La casa estaba rodeada de un precioso y verde jardín enmarcado por una pequeña valla de madera y enormes y centenarios tejos.

Dejaron el coche en una especie de pequeño garaje, claramente había sido un añadido moderno a la vieja y deteriorada casa de finales del siglo XIX.

-No puede hablar en serio…- Protestó Snape agachando la cabeza cerca del salpicadero observando con detenimiento aquel…lugar.- No…

-El GPS tiene que haberse equivocado.- Susurró Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlos a ambos mientras se desabrochaba con cuidado el cinturón de seguridad. Revisó con extremo cuidado los papeles que le había dado el director.- Mierda…- Masculló la bruja echándole otro vistazo a la casa- La dirección está bien. Es aquí.

Snape gruñó. Ambos se miraron de reojo unos segundos. Iba a ser una temporada en aquel sitio… Interesante.

Se bajaron del Mini en el más absoluto de los silencios. Cuando abrió la puerta trasera se encontró con un dormido Matthew, tan dormido estaba que ni siquiera cuando Hermione cerró la puerta del coche el niño se inmutó. Hizo amago de despertarlo pero Snape le lanzó una severa mirada que hizo que se quedase quieta en el sitio.

-Abra la puerta- Ordenó Snape en un susurro mientras soltaba al pequeño de su sillita y alzaba en brazos. Matthew protestó un momento pero después acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin mientras se volvía a dormir sin problemas. La bruja se quedó estupefacta en el sitio observando aquella escena.- Le van a entrar mosquitos con la boca abierta señorita Granger.- La castaña parpadeó confusa mirando directamente a los ojos negro del hombre.- ¿Quiere abrir la puerta?- Intentó no gritar Snape bastante enfadado.

Hermione buscó rápidamente las llaves de aquella casa y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, de madera con ventanas de cristal y pintada de blanco. Titubeó un poco al meter la llave en la cerradura.

Entró con cuidado en su nuevo hogar y tanteó las luces de la entrada encendiéndolas. La casa era de lo más acogedora, a su derecha un salón pequeño pero bonito, toda la decoración y los muebles eran nuevos, las paredes de color amarillo palo olían a pintura recién pintada. A su izquierda vio la enorme cocina de campo, con unos enormes y aun sin estrenar fogones, la encimera de madera aun tenía la etiqueta del fabricante. Frente a ella unas bonitas escaleras de madera oscura que subían hasta la primera planta. El suelo crujió cuando Snape entró con el pequeño en brazos, la oscura madera del suelo se veía claramente restaurada aunque aún conservaba ese aire viejo de la casa.

El hombre entró en la sala y deposito al crío en un bonito y mullido sofá de color marrón.

Hermione sonrió, era una casa de campo. No había otra forma de definirla. Los muebles cómodos, los cuadros pintados con bonitos paisajes, la chimenea de piedra de la sala y por supuesto el precioso jardín que rodeaba la casa.

La chica se dedicó a encender las luces de la planta baja. Se notaba a leguas que la casa había sido preparada para su llegada. Encima del pequeño y sencillo mueble de la entrada se encontraba un sobre con el lacre de Hogwarts y la pulcra letra de Albus Dumbledore en el papel. La castaña cogió la carta y la leyó por encima.

-¿Algo interesante?- Preguntó Snape examinando con cuidado la casa y gruñendo cada vez que descubría otro cuadro con flores.

-Nos da la bienvenida.

-Maldito viejo.- Gruñó.- Suba al mocoso a su cama.- Mandó impaciente mientras salía de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione bajó se encontró las maletas dentro de casa y a Snape de pie frente a la puerta.

- ¿Ya está acostado?- Preguntó sin mucho interés, la castaña asintió.- Bien.- dijo simplemente dirigiéndose al sofá del salón.

-¿Que va a hacer?

- Lo que hace toda la gente a estas horas Granger. - Escupió.- Dormir.

-Pero... Hay un dormitorio arriba.

-Si prefiere dormir usted en el sofá no se lo negaré.- siseó Snape.

- No. Me refiero a dormir los dos en la habitación- puntualizó la castaña seria.

- Ni lo sueñe.-espetó.

-No era un pregunta señor. - Confirmó la chica cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios.- Yo me tomo muy en serio esta misión y no pienso defraudar al director porqué a usted no le apetezca compartir la habitación.

- ¿Que tendrá que ver que durmamos o no en la misma habitación para cumplir la misión? - Gritó.

-No grite, está el pequeño durmiendo.- Habló completamente seria.

-Nunca, jamás, se le ocurra darme órdenes- habló furioso.- No me importa si se despierta el mocoso.

Algo en su interior creció en el pecho de la joven, su cuerpo esbelto y fino ya no parecía tan delicado. Su cara se ensombreció, de repente su rostro parecía el de una mujer muchísimo más mayor. Su mirada se volvió fría, amenazante. A sus 22 años la guerra le había pasado factura en forma de unas incipientes arrugas prematuras alrededor de sus ojos. Se deslizó hasta al hombre.

Jamás había contemplado así a su alumna, su actitud amenazante, su mirada desafiante. Granger ya no era aquella niña altanera y sabelotodo. Era una joven mujer que se había hecho un hueco de respeto en aquel mundo a pesar del impedimento de "su sangre". Snape retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

- Este paripé- habló señalando con la mano la sala.- se ha montado por una razón. Le guste o no debemos aparentar ser una familia de lo más feliz- inquirió enfadada apretando los puños.- Si alguien por lo que sea, me da igual, descubre que un matrimonio feliz no es tan feliz porqué el marido duerme en el sofá. Nuestra tapadera se irá al traste. Y créame… - siseó al más puro estilo de Severus Snape- no voy a permitir que sus prejuicios hacia mi entorpezcan esta misión.- Snape la fulminó con la mirada o eso intentó, la bruja estaba a su altura.- ¡madure de una vez! - enfrentó la joven. Aquello era inaudito. ¿Le había dicho a Severus Snape que madurase? Por Merlín y Morgana y todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda, eso tenía gracia. El hombre frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. En otras circunstancias incluso hasta se habría reído por el comentario tremendamente Slytherin de la castaña. ¿Estábamos seguros de que la chica era Gryffindor? -Ahora, yo me voy a dormir a la habitación, estoy cansada. Usted haga lo que le dé la gana

Hermione le dio la espalda sin esperar respuesta, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba tan furiosa que casi dio un portazo al meterse en la habitación. Gruñó airada. En cualquier otra situación quizás se hubiera detenido a observar la sala, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor. Se dirigió con paso decidido al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y fue en busca del primer pijama que encontró en su maleta. Unos segundos más tarde se metía bajo el chorro de agua caliente y escasos minutos después salía de la ducha aún mascullando entre dientes.

Su humor no mejoró cuando vio lo que se había puesto como pijama. ¿Merlín no había algo menos cochambroso que ponerse? Llevaba una desgastada y algo rota camiseta de unos dibujos animados que apenas le daba para tapar sus muslos y unos ajustados y muy escuetos pantaloncitos con los que a duras penas cubría sus glúteos.

Se peinó pero no lo consiguió. Daba una imagen de lo más patética. Otro bufido se le escapó de los labios.

Misión.

Snape.

Anillo.

Matrimonio.

Matthew.

Muggles.

Cuanto más lo pensaba más le hervía la sangre. Tenía la creciente necesidad de matar a alguien. De estrangular algo con sus propias manos. Pero sobretodo... Y lo más importante.

Tenía ganas de asesinar a Severus Snape.

Salió del baño aún cabreada, se quedó quieta unos segundos mirando hacía un profesor que colocaba algunas mantas y cojines en el suelo para dormir. Hermione se metió en cama y le dio la espalda, oportunidad que aprovechó el hombre para cambiarse y tirarse en su improvisado lecho.

-Buenas noches.- Le masculló el mago en señal de paz. Pero la joven se limitó a lanzarle un bufido enfadada. Snape enarcó una ceja en la oscuridad. Se había equivocado, lo admitía, sin lugar a dudas la castaña hacía honor a su casa. El bufido había sonado igual que el de un felino.

Un ruido la despertó. Abrió los ojos confusa, por un momento no sabía dónde estaba. Otro estruendo. Se levantó de golpe echando la mano a la mesita para coger la varita pero la realidad la golpeó cuando se acordó que no la tenía. Más golpes. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Otro más. Corrió hacia la cocina y cuando llegó se detuvo en seco observando con detenimiento aquella extraña escena. Snape estaba frente a la encimera de la cocina, con todos los armarios y todos los cacharros desperdigados por todos lados, encimera, mesa, suelo. El hombre sujetaba en la mano una batidora, la examinó unos segundos y después la desechó tirándola junto a los otros.

-¿Que pretende hacer? - Indagó la mujer.

-¿A usted que le parece? - Siseó asesinándola con la mirada.

-Que va a montar un rastrillo...- Susurró mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.- ¿Necesita ayuda?- Preguntó sonriendo suavemente la castaña, casi rozando la burla.

-¡No!- Le gritó Snape de malos modos.

La castaña no dijo nada, se limitó a dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras. Bajo varios minutos después aseada, vestida y con el pequeño Matthew en brazos con cara de tener ganas de aventura. Dejó a su" hijo" en el suelo fue hasta el recibidor y cogió su bolso.

-Vamos.- Animó cariñosamente al niño. Snape dirigió su vista hacia la extraña pareja que formaba la señorita Granger con el mocoso. Reconocía que era una imagen que nunca se hubiera imaginado, aún así por desgracia, no podía decir que fuera desagradable. La ternura y calidez que demostraba la bruja al dirigirse al niño era digno de admiración, la complicidad con el pequeño era tal, que realmente no podría decir si era su madre de siempre o sólo de hacía unas horas.

Por supuesto si alguien le preguntaba lo negaría efusivamente incluso sobre su cadáver.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su interior. Tenía gracia lo de sobre su cadáver, casi podría asegurar que era la única persona viva en la faz de la tierra capaz de decir aquella frase sin ser meramente retórica.

-¿A dónde va?- inquirió.

-A desayunar al pueblo.- Habló amablemente la castaña con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Ella era una persona de lo más madura y así lo demostraría. Ahora bien, si él quería comportarse como un crio no sería por ella.

-¡Vamos a comer tortitas!- Exclamó el niño entusiasmado. Después se acercó con timidez al profesor, Snape lo miró con asco cuando el niño le agarró del pantalón. -Vamos.- Insistió- ¡Hay tortitas!- Puntualizó como si el hecho de haber tortitas para desayunar fuera más que un incentivo.- Vamos.- Volvió a insistir.- ¡Vamos!- Snape titubeó un segundo, lo justo para que Matt pudiera tirar de él hacia la puerta.

-Matthew- advirtió con suavidad- quizás no quiera venir.

Pero el hombre alzó la cabeza con orgullo, hecho un rápido vistazo a los dos y salió por la puerta.

-¿Va a venir?

-¿Algún problema?

-No -dudó Hermione.- ¿Va a venir así?

-¿Así como?- inquirió.

- ¿Tapado hasta arriba con las ropas del colegio?

- ¿Que tienen de malo? - siseó con rabia.

- Es un pueblo muggle- aclaró la joven.-Y es verano.

-¿Pretende que vaya en pantalón corto?- habló alzando una ceja.

-No, solo digo que esas ropas llaman mucho la atención.- Snape se limitó a gruñir mientras subía las escaleras. Dos minutos más tarde y un par de improperios también Severus apareció en el recibidor.

Hermione se encontraba agachada atándole a Matt un cordón desatado de las zapatillas. La chica alzó la vista cuando el niño se escapó de sus manos para correr junto al hombre. Su mandíbula se desencajo con sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era un espejismo o producto de su imaginación.

Lo examinó concienzudamente desde abajo arriba. A los zapatos impolutos le seguían unos finos pantalones de pinzas negros y una exquisita camisa de algodón negra de manga larga abotonada excepto el último botón.

Su cuerpo ya no tan delgado como antaño se adivinaba un poco mas fuerte bajo aquellas ropas.

Hermione tragó saliva visiblemente afectada. Merlín, que agradable vista ofrecía el hombre sin sus austeras túnicas.

Snape esperaba al pie de la escalera con una mano en el bolsillo mientras en la otra sujetaba una chaqueta negra de aspecto liviano. El Slytherin carraspeó sonoramente. ¿A caso tenía moros en la cara? Granger no le apartaba los ojos encima. Si no fuera porque sabía positivamente que era imposible hubiera apostado que a Granger le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Por unas milésimas de segundo sus ojos se cruzaron. La mirada fue tan intensa que sin quererlo entró en la mente de la joven, en cuanto se dio cuenta un segundo después desvío la vista molesto. Molesto por qué no había podido controlar mirar en el interior de la chica. Había sido tan intenso que ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, la castaña reaccionó agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose.

Por las zarpas de un hipogrifo. ¡Era verdad! A Granger le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. El pánico, la ira y la incertidumbre llenaron la cabeza del pocionista.

-¿Quiere desayunar hoy o no?- Habló Snape rompiendo el silencio.

El niño dio un grito haciendo reaccionar a los dos. El pequeño chillaba de emoción mientras repetía una y otra vez: vamos a comer tortitas. Salieron los tres en silencio. El sol estival pegaba ya fuertemente a las 9 de la mañana. Caminaron durante 10 minutos por un camino de piedra hasta llegar al pequeño y medieval pueblo de Pendelton con sus rústicas y desiguales casitas de piedra y sus tortuosas calles.

Más que un pueblo eran un pequeño grupo de casas y pequeños negocios alrededor de una iglesia del SXVII.

Había una tienda de comestibles que tenía de todo un poco, una panadería, un anticuado taller de coches que hacía a la vez de fontanero, electricista y ferretero. Y una vieja posada que debía ser el único servicio hostelero del pueblo. Casi había tantos negocios como casas en aquel idílico pueblo. Hermione no pudo si no asociarlo con una versión más pequeña y muggle de Hogsmade.

Hermione agarró a Matthew de una mano y después agarró a Snape de la otra. El hombre se tenso visiblemente. Hizo amago de retirar la mano pero la castaña se la apretó más fuerte para evitar soltarse.

-No le pido que sonría.- Le habló suavemente Hermione.- Pero sea cortés. -Comentó cuando una anciana se acercó feliz a saludarles

- ¿Ustedes son los que han comprado la casa del final del pueblo? - Preguntó curiosa la mujer-

- Sí. - asintió amablemente la Gryffindor.

-Encantada de conocerles soy Maggie Smith, la dueña de la panadería.

-Hermione Snape, este es mi hijo Matthew.

-Hola Matthew- Saludo afablemente la anciana.

-Encantado de conocerla señora- Devolvió tímidamente el saludo el niño ofreciéndole la mano.- Matthew Snape.

-Que jovencito más educado.- La mujer le estrechó la mano riendo.

-Este es mi marido, Severus.- Presentó sonriente la chica. Snape giró la cabeza hacia ella de golpe, había sonado tan natural, que de verdad parecía que era su marido. Hermione le sonrió a cambio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima cuando recordó que aquello era fingido y que en realidad la chica no estaba siendo amable con él. Notó un suave apretón de manos. - Discúlpele- sonrió la chica- es muy callado.- Le aclaró a la mujer como si de verdad no tuviera problemas en ello. Snape le asintió la cabeza a la mujer en señal de saludo.

-Que pasen un buen día.- Se despidió la anciana.- Adiós joven Snape.

-Adiós señora Smith.- Respondió la chica.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su profesor.

-¿Qué?

- Podía haber sido más amable. - Le susurró molesta.

-Si gusta la próxima vez cuento un chiste.- Siseó con sarcasmo- Me pidió que fuera cortés.

- De cortés a cortante hay una diferencia.- Protestó.

-Me alegro que lo distinga. - Espetó con burla el hombre dirigiéndose a un pub de aspecto viejo pero acogedor.

Entraron los tres y se sentaron en la barra. Una señora de unos 50 años bajita y regordeta que le recordaba a la señora Weasley se les acercó con una libretita en la mano.

-Bienvenidos al _Independece Inn_. Soy Bettie, en que puedo atenderles.- Comentó amablemente la camarera.

- Queríamos desayunar.

-Hoy tenemos, huevos revueltos con salchichas y bacón, tostadas francesas o gachas de avena.

-¿Y tortitas? - preguntó Matthew.

-Lo siento se nos han acabado las tortitas.- Habló la camarera. Matthew no pudo evitar la cara de desilusión.

- Tráiganos entonces unas tostadas, dos zumos de naranja, un té para mí ¿Y para ti?- Le preguntó al pequeño mago que aún seguía con un mohín de tristeza en la cara.- ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?- El niño asintió despacio conformándose.- Pues un chocolate caliente para él.- Le habló con amabilidad a la camarera.

- ¿Y usted señor?- se dirigió al maestro.

-Lo mismo que ella.- Susurró sin más. La camarera se fue con el pedido. - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó cortante Snape.

- Hermione me prometió que habían tortitas.- Se quejó el pequeño. Snape le lanzó a la bruja una mirada severa, casi como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

- ¿Y qué problema tienes mocoso?

-En el orfanato también nos prometían cosas y luego no las cumplían.- Sollozó.

-Mala suerte chico.- El maestro recibió una mirada de advertencia. Snape suspiró para sus adentros. Algún día, más pronto que tarde se arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer. Pero por Merlín algo le decía que aunque solo fuera por la misión, podía ser un poco menos... Hostil- Si te quedas callado y no molestas quizás podamos hacer algo con lo de las tortitas.- Matthew abrió los ojos con desconfianza. Si, definitivamente iba arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello.

-¿De verdad?

-En silencio.- Ordenó Snape al pequeño mientras llegaba en aquel momento su pedido.

-Gracias- habló la castaña.- ¿Que se dice? - le preguntó al niño.

-Gracias señora.- Susurró tímido mientras trataba de alcanzar el enorme vaso de chocolate. Snape se limitó a mantenerse callado.

-Que niño más educado.- Comentó alegre la camarera marchándose de allí.

El hombre empezó a comer sin decir nada. Mientras la bruja cortaba en porciones el plato de su" hijo."

-No me gusta eso blanco que hay ahí.- Se quejó el mago señalando con su pequeño dedo un poco de azúcar.

- Es azúcar.- Explicó Hermione.

-No quiero. - se enrocó Matthew.

-Sin molestar muchacho.- Siseó el hombre.- No quiero ver nada en el plato o no hay trato. -El muchacho frunció el ceño con disconformidad, pero cedió ante la peligrosa mirada del Slytherin, el pequeño empezó a comer. Severus asintió conforme y continuó comiendo mientras leía concentrado el periódico.

Hermione cogió un boli, un papel y el Iphone y empezó a escribir muy seria sobre la libreta.

Varios minutos después un pequeño eructo por parte de Matthew resonó en la mesa.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó el niño agachando la cabeza avergonzado. El crió se entretuvo haciendo un barquito de papel con la servilleta.

-¿Cómo quiere hacerlo?

-¿Hacer el que?- Snape levantó la vista después alzó una ceja.

-Hay que hacer la compra de la casa y necesitamos ropa adecuada. ¿Cómo quiere hacerlo? - repitió.

- ¿Hacerlo? No pretenderá que vaya con usted.

- Lo que no voy hacer es hacerlo yo todo. No soy un elfo doméstico. Creí que ayer había quedado claro- siseó la chica perdiendo ese tono amable. Snape resopló molesto y cansado.

-¿Sabe lo que hay que comprar?

-Tengo una idea bastante aproximada. El director lo ha dejado muy fácil.- Aseguró la castaña. Severus alzó una ceja interrogante.- Dejó el inventario de todo lo que hay en la casa. Solo hay que comprar lo que no esté ahí.

-Maldito viejo majadero.- Habló con desdén el hombre apartando la vista del periódico.- Sorpréndame- Soltó con sarcasmo.- ¿Que tiene pensado?

- El centro comercial más cercano está en Saintcharles a 20 minutos en coche. Esta es la lista de la compra- Le enseñó la chica. El hombre puso cara de agobio. Hermione fue consciente de eso.- Pero no se preocupe, ya me encargo yo si lo prefiere con que me diga lo que quiere listo.- Soltó con un tono extremadamente amable y cariñoso, daba la impresión de que de verdad no le importaba hacerlo ella. Snape quiso recordarle de malos modos que no era un inútil. Pero simplemente no pudo.

- Yo haré la dichosa compra de los alimentos con usted y me encargaré de mis cosas.- Escupió con desgana.- Pero del crió se encarga usted.

- Me parece un trato justo.

Snape saco la cartera y se levantó.

-¿Qué va hacer?- pregunto Hermione sin poder evitar el asombro.

-Ser cortés.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-.-

Hello ya llegué, ya estoy aquí. Otra vez. Este capi ya lo tenía escrito. El siguiente tengo las ideas (hay que escribirlo) y el próximo… Es como un enorme agujero negro (No se sabe lo que hay dentro).

Aquí van las soluciones del capítulo anterior. Que parece que nadie fue capaz de encontrar el guiño. A ver si el de este capítulo lo encuentra alguien.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto...- Una frase muy conocida de varias pelis. Indiana Jones, Star Wars.

-Iba a matarlo y después a torturarlo.- Ocean's eleven.

-Pasajeros del vuelo British Airways **711** embarquen por la puerta **12 **– El 711 es la el número de la cámara de Gringotts de Sirius Black. Y el 12, el número de la casa. El 12 de Grimould Place.

Si alguien quiere hacerse una imagen más exacta de la casa en lugar de imaginársela. Si ponéis "triniortigosaingles" en imágenes en google. Es la primera casa. Imaginaros la casa de la imagen un poco más grande y con las paredes de piedra.

El pueblo (independientemente de la ubicación) está basado en el pueblo que sale en la película Megapetarda de Disney.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.

**Eydren Snape****:** En el fondo, yo también creo que esos dos se van a llevar bien. Es más, diría que aunque no lo demuestre exteriormente y sea frío, autoritario, severo y por mucho que se queje (y se quejará créeme XD) del mocoso, estoy segura de que al final nadie va a ser capaz de tocar a Mathew sin sufrir las consecuencias de Snape.

Por otro lado, lo de Hermione va a ser más complicado, adaptarse o morir esa es la cuestión. Y te digo una cosa, en mis Fics nadie muere. XD A mi me cuesta a veces usar un Iphone, imagínate Severus.  
Ahora seamos realistas. ¿Tú no te acercarías a Severus si tuvieras oportunidad? Porque yo hubiera sido muchísimo menos sutil que esa morena. Ese beso fue idea de mi marido. XD Pobrecito lo tengo como esclavo. 

Espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado. Gracias por tu review. BSS

**bonny83:** No solo chispas, la culpa del calentamiento global es culpa de esos dos. Yo también espero que formen un hogar. Les viene bien a los tres, no solo a Severus y Matthew.

Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

**Keki**: Muchas gracias. Espero tu review, saludos.

**Guest:** Gracias por el comentario, ayuda mucho. Espero que no se te haya hecho larga la espera. Bss.

**FerAmayaSnape****:** Con hermoso imagino que te refieres a Severus. Jejeje No te mueras o te quedarás sin leer más. Bss y saludos de Cloe.

**Samaria Reed****: **Hola, a mí también me alegra poder actualizar así de rápido. XD la verdad es que pensé que la historia me había quedado un poco seria. Pero ya veo que no. Ya te darás cuenta de algo… me encanta torturar a Severus, jejeje disfruto de ello. Saludos de Cloe.

**Yetsave:**No te imaginas cuan listo puede llegar a ser el niño. Me pareció buena idea que ya que tanto odia a los niños, que fuera uno el que le chantajeara sobre todo Mathew. No recuerdo como se me ocurrió lo del cinturón, pero me pareció que quedaba bien. En cuanto a la mala leche, bueno es Severus. ¿Qué esperas? XD bss.

**Mama Shmi**** : **Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Hermione debería imponerse y creo que hoy lo ha conseguido un poco. Todos sabemos cómo tu bien dices que Severus es muy inteligente, pero también puede llegar a ser muy terco XD. Creo por ahora de momento Hermione ya le ha puesto el punto sobre las íes. Aunque todos somos conscientes de que después hará lo que le plazca. jejejejeje

Muchas gracias por la frase. Si tienes alguna idea más, ya sabes que soy toda "oídos".

Saludos de Cloe.

PSD: Yo me perdí en el Aeropuerto de Barajas de Madrid. 2 veces. La primera vez fue divertido jejejeje la segunda no. XDD

**YazminSnape**: Gracias. Creo que lo del chantaje ha tenido mucho éxito. Está claro que no importa si te tiene 40 o 4 lo importante es cómo se comporta uno. Y en este caso el adulto parece Matthew y Severus el niño. Pero bueno, Matt siempre seguirá siendo un niño y lo que ello implica, puede llegar a sacarte de quicio e incluso darte un susto de muerte, pero en el fondo se les adora. Muchas gracias por el review. Nos vemos pronto.

**batchie**** : **Una pena… Creo que eran un poco difíciles… pero creo que el de hoy ha sido fácil. El viaje tuve que acortarlo en realidad, porque mi marido, que es mi beta oficial me dijo que lo liaba demasiado. Creo que iré guardando todas estas "tomas falsas" o escenas eliminadas y a lo mejor lo pongo como capitulo de bonus al final. No sabes lo bien que me lo pase escribiendo lo del chantaje. Pensé que quedaría muy irreal, pero al que no se lo parezca. Con gusto les dejo a mi primo un par de horas. (No duráis ni 5 min XD)

Por suerte o por desgracias esas escenas de fingir amor van a ser mucho más habituales porque no nos olvidemos que es parte de sus obligaciones. La duda es ¿En qué momento dejará de ser fingido? ¿Serán conscientes de ello? Jejeje ya se verá. Muchas gracias por todo espero con ansia tu review.

PSD: Puedes escribirme el review tan laaaaaaaaaaargo como quieras. No me quejaré nunca. XD

**SALUDOS DE CLOE**


	4. A cuenta de la Visa

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

_**A cuenta de la visa.**_

Aparcaron el coche cerca de la entrada. Por suerte era un día laborable por la mañana y la cosa parecía tranquila. Snape frunció el ceño al ver el descomunal supermercado. Un gran letrero naranja anunciaba Sainsbury frente a la entrada.

-¿Sabe cómo funciona? - Preguntó con cuidado la chica. Snape negó con la cabeza.

-Soy mago. No estúpido.- Espetó ofendido. Aunque sabía positivamente que nunca había estado en un supermercado muggle tan grande. Pero no iba a dejar que Granger tomara el control.

Cogieron un carrito, sentaron al pequeño Matthew en su sillita infantil y accedieron al gran almacén.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.- masculló Snape con asco mientras empezaban por el primero de los 23 pasillos.

-Iremos de pasillo en pasillo, si quiere algo cójalo- habló tranquilamente la chica- ¿Quiere ver la lista?- comentó enseñándole el interminable repertorio de cosas.

-No se pase- Escupió molesto.- Limítese a decirme que necesita y listo.- Masculló.

Pasaron entre varias estanterías con alimentos mientras Hermione miraba y comparaba precios y Matthew se distraía observando cualquier objeto que cayera en sus manos.

- Yo también quiero ayudar- Se quejó el niño tímidamente.

-Pero siempre cerca de mí o de Severus- Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del hombre. No se acostumbraba a que lo llamasen así. Maldita sea, sonaba tan bien, tan natural, que tendría que tener cuidado para no acostumbrarse.- ¿Entendido? - Preguntó suavemente la castaña, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras la bruja lo sacaba de la sillita y lo ponía en el suelo.- Necesitamos galletas para desayunar.- Matthew asintió, tomándose muy en serio su papel.- Elige unas.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó el joven mago con asombro.

-Claro.- Le sonrió Hermione maternalmente. Mathew se alejó corriendo unos metros hasta el lineal de galletas mientras la chica miraba distraídamente las opciones de mermeladas, en realidad estaba más pendiente del niño que de lo que hacía, por lo que alzó la mano en automático para coger el primer tarro que encontró topándose con otra mano. Hermione giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Snape. Se le escapó un pequeño un gritó mientras sin querer soltaba el tarro que tenía en las manos. El hombre reaccionó por instinto cogiendo el bote de mermelada al vuelo.

-Tenga más cuidado.- Siseó peligroso mientras la intimidaba con esos impresionantes orbes negros. Snape le puso el tarro en las manos. Y allí se quedaron... De pié en medio de un supermercado, con las manos sujetando el mismo bote de mermelada. Un suspiró de frustración los sacó de aquella extraña situación. Mathew se encontraba frente a ellos con dos paquetes de galletas.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la bruja.

- No sé cuál coger.- Protestó el pequeño. Hermione le sonrió con cariño.

- ¡Sólo son galletas! - Le espetó el profesor.- No es tan complicado. –Matt lo miró con reproche mientras metía de mala gana al azar uno de los paquetes en el carrito y el otro en su sitio. Después se acercó otra vez hasta ellos cruzando los brazos en señal de enfado.

- No eres un crío. - Sentenció con desagrado el hombre.- No te comportes como uno.- Inquirió Snape lanzándole un mirada reprobatoria. Matt se puso firme, serio, alzo su pequeña barbilla con orgullo y bufando asintió. El pocionista sonrió internamente, ese mocoso le acababa de demostrar que a pesar de tener cuatro años tenía más entereza y sentido de la madurez que la mayoría de las personas adultas que conocía. Eso era un mini punto a favor del crío.

-Hace falta leche.- Susurró Hermione mirando a ambos con cuidado. El hombre la miró unas décimas de segundo, después buscó entre los estantes mientras la chica y Matthew seguían metiendo cosas en el carrito ante la divertida mirada del niño. Tras varios minutos de espera la bruja dio media vuelta en busca del hombre. Lo encontró rodeado de tetrabrikes de leche mientras maldecía en voz alta.

-¿Qué tipo leche?- Exigió saber el pocionista.

-Leche.

-Deberá especificar más.- Ordenó.

-¿12 litros de leche?- Preguntó confusa.- Solo es leche.

- ¡Según esto no! - Gruñó- ¡La hay entera, semidesnatada, desnatada, sin lactosa, enriquecida, de vaca, de oveja, de arroz, de soja, de avena!- Gritó exasperado con media docena de leches diferentes en los brazos- La hay ecológica. En tetrabrik, botella de plástico, de vidrio...

-Disculpe.- Comentó con suavidad la chica sin poder evitar la sonrisa divertida- Desnatada.

-¿Fresca o pasteurizada?

-Pasteurizada.

Snape bufó tan exageradamente que Matthew lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Porque está enfadado? - Preguntó el pequeño.- Solo es leche.- Puntualizó.- No es tan complicado. - Respondió Matthew hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

-¡Cállate mocoso! - Le gritó mientras tiraba de mala manera la leche en el carro ya medio lleno.

-No eres un niño no te comportes como tal.- Siseó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Snape hizo lo mismo.

De repente Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada. Matthew parecía la copia pequeña de Severus. Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada y lo que provocó que la joven riera más alto.

Después de pasar por las secciones de frutas y verduras, carnes y pescados, de haber discutido sobre vinos, perdido a Matt dos veces, llenado dos carritos enteros y exasperar a Severus Snape en bastantes ocasiones la peculiar familia se detuvo frente a la sección de panadería para realizar la última comprobación de la lista.

-Creo que esto es todo...- Informó la castaña repasando ambos carritos mientras se dirigían a una de las cajas.

-¿Cree? -Habló Snape.- ¿Le parece poco?

-Razonable.

- ¿Razonable?- Snape alzó una ceja.

-Tenga en cuenta que la casa está vacía.- Aclaró la bruja. Snape alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con increíble paciencia y quizás también un poco de diversión, como su ex alumna sacaba y colocaba las decenas de cosas que habían comprado sobre la cinta de la caja.

-¿Pretende dar de comer a todo el pueblo?- Masculló con ironía mientras observaba como poco a poco los carritos llenos hasta arriba se iban vaciando.

-Sólo a tres. - Respondió mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues ya pueden comer como su estúpido marido.- Susurró el hombre intentando meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Ex marido.- Contraatacó Hermione.- Y si, si usted come siempre como se comió esta mañana las tostadas, no llegará el supermercado entero.- Siseó la chica con burla.

-¿Qué es un estúpido?- Habló de repente Matthew curioso.- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.- Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada lanzándole a Severus una mirada reprobatoria.

-Una palabra muy fea que no debería haber dicho.- Siseó furiosa mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza al hombre.- ¿A qué no? - Aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-388 libras por favor.- Habló la dependienta, zanjando el tema de los insultos.

-¿Disculpe?- Gruñó el hombre abriendo los ojos.

-388 libras por favor.- Repitió amablemente la cajera. Snape iba a comentar algo pero la castaña lo interrumpió ofreciéndole la visa a lo dependienta.

Algunos minutos después y varios gruñidos y protestas por parte del Slytherin consiguieron meter las bolsas dentro del coche. Después se metieron en una tienda de ropa de C&A. Snape bufó varias veces disconforme cuando entró y vio toda la ropa.

-No pienso tirarme aquí toda la mañana.- Le advirtió el pocionista.- Tiene 30 min.

Se metieron los tres en la enorme tienda de ropa. Snape se fue por un lado mientras Hermione y Matthew fueron por otro.

La bruja se acercó a la sección de chicas, en 5 minutos escasos ya tenía una buena cantidad de ropa nueva, pantalones, camisas, camisetas, vestidos… No le gustaba ir de compras, sabía lo que quería y sabía que talla tenía. ¿Para qué dar más vueltas de las necesarias? Se acercó con el pequeño hasta la sección de niños. La bruja miró varios conjuntos que le parecieron de lo más adorables y cogió un par de ellos.

-No- Matthew negó con la cabeza.- No quiero ropa nueva.

-Necesitas ropa.- Sentenció Hermione no dando pie a ninguna replica por parte del niño.

-Pero no me gusta…- Se quejó.

-Muy bien.- Hermione pensó durante unos segundos.- Yo te digo la prenda de ropa y tú coges la que te gusta. ¿De acuerdo?- El pequeño la miró unos segundos escéptico y asintió.

Quince minutos después Hermione se encontraba en los probadores, con una gran cantidad de ropa y con cara de: Si no lo veo no me lo creo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó con cuidado al niño.

-No.- Gritó de detrás de las cortinas.- El abuelo Albus me enseñó a vestirme yo solo.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hermione se sintió tentada de apartar las cortinas y mirar a ver que hacía el pequeño. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que era bueno que el niño lo hiciera por el mismo.

-Le quedan diez minutos.- Susurraron tan cerca de la castaña que el aliento le rozó la oreja haciéndole cosquillas. Se giró de golpe dándose un topetazo contra el cuerpo de su ex profesor. El hombre llevaba una gran bolsa con ropa que cayó al suelo.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó la Gryffindor mientras recogía la bolsa del hombre entregándosela.

-¿Y el mocoso?

-Probándose la ropa.- Respondió.- Se llama Matthew, y agradecería que a partir de ahora usara su nombre para referirse a él- Sentenció la castaña haciéndole frente al hombre.

-¿Y porque debería hacer tal cosa?- Siseó cruzándose de brazos de forma altanera. Ese gesto le hizo crecer y parecer aún más alto e intimidante de lo habitual.

-¡Porque es tu hijo Severus!- Le recordó Hermione alzando una comisura en una media sonrisa. Snape palideció, sus brazos se soltaron del pecho y cayeron a peso sobre los costados, inconscientemente se acercó hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarse. La información le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no por el contenido de la información en sí, sino por la forma de decirlo. No se iba a acostumbrar a que su ex alumna le llamara por el nombre. Pero el conjunto entero de la frase lo aterrorizaba; lo había llamado Severus, lo había tratado de tú como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida, y además, había dicho: _es tu hijo. _

-Que lo digan unos papeles no significa que lo sea.- Escupió el hombre tras unos segundos de pensárselo.- ¡No… es… mi…hijo!

-Se parece a usted.

-¿Se parece? Lo único que tiene de parecido conmigo es el blanco de los ojos.-Masculló.

-¡Ya estoy!- Gritó el pequeño saliendo del probador. Snape se puso pálido mientras Hermione miraba de uno al otro sin poder apartar la mirada de esos dos.

-Tiene razón…- susurró Hermione alzando una ceja.- Como iba a pensar alguien que es su hijo.

El pequeño había salido con su ropa nueva, la que él había escogido. Llevaba unas pequeñas zapatillas tipo Converse nuevas todas negras, un pantalón vaquero negro y una camiseta negra con un dibujo de los más sutil de una serpiente. El niño bufó cuando un mechón de pelo rebelde le cayó delante de los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el niño al ver aquella escena.

-Nada.- Lo tranquilizó la Gryffindor.- Coge tus cosas.

-Pues no lo parece- Bufó el pequeño alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Su cenó se frunció.- Tengo cuatro años, no soy tonto.- Habló el niño con un pequeño gesto altanero.

-Mis disculpas. - Se rió la castaña con ironía agarrando al pequeño de la mano y dirigiéndose a Snape.- No se parece a usted. Es igual que usted…- Comentó divertida Hermione cogiendo todas sus cosas y saliendo del local.

Severus Snape se llevó las manos a las sienes. ¿Que había hecho él para merecerse tantas cosas malas en la vida?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a casa poco después de la hora de comer. Después de que a la insoportable de Granger y al estúpido mocoso se le ocurriera comer en un maldito restaurante de comida rápida. Un tal _Burrer Kin_. Aun no se podía creer que aquello lo llamaran comida y que la gente fuera tan idiota para pagar por ella.

Y mejor no hablar de pagar. ¿Esa estúpida Gryffindor pensaba que el dinero crecía en lo arboles? Primero habían sido casi 400 libras en comida. Una cantidad realmente escandalosa a su parecer. Y después 600 libras en ropa un gasto completamente innecesario. No sabía de dónde había salido el dinero que les había dado Albus. Pero como la dejase… ¡A este ritmo Granger acabaría comprando toda gran Bretaña en una semana!

Hermione recogió tranquilamente toda la compra del día. Discutieron varias veces en el proceso mayoritariamente cuando llegó la hora de repartir el espacio del armario.

A plena luz del día, con más calma y después de haber recogido todo Hermione se recorrió la casa y los jardines con detalle. Le encantaba aquel sitio, la gran cocina con sus magníficos armarios y su enorme nevera, ahora repleta de comida. El magnífico salón comedor, el pequeño y coqueto aseo de la planta baja. El increíble sótano convertido en laboratorio de pociones. La habitación sutilmente Slytherin de Matthew, y por supuesto la magnífica, elegante y enorme suite matrimonial, esa habitación era absolutamente perfecta, su impresionante cama de matrimonio, y por supuesto su famoso armario que tanta polémica había suscitado. Sin olvidarnos por supuesto de su pequeña zona de lectura justo debajo del ventanal que daba al jardín de la parte de atrás. Pero sobre todo, el mejor jardín trasero que jamás hubiera imaginado. Flores y césped rodeado de enormes tejos, una increíble piscina con una pequeña zona de barbacoa y lo que más le gustaba de aquel jardín, el acogedor porche con cristales correderos, perfectos para poder adecuar el lugar según la época del año. Completamente abierto en verano o cerrado con la chimenea encendida en invierno.

Pero por encima de todo, su parte preferida de la casa era la biblioteca abuhardillada del ático. Una maravillosa habitación rodeada en sus cuatro paredes por estanterías con libros, libros y más libros. La biblioteca contaba con dos extraordinarios y labrados escritorios tallados de la más cara de las caobas colocados delante de la única ventana con forma triangular.

Quizás la convivencia fuera a ser complicada. Pero aquella casa estaba hecha con todo el cariño y el detalle para que aquella misión fuera lo más llevadera posible.

A la casa no le faltaba de nada. Los más refinados y nuevos electrodomésticos, la tecnología más vanguardista. La habitación de Matthew tenía todo lo que un niño mago de cuatro años pudiera desear. Esa casa estaba hecha para ellos, si alguna vez se hubiera planteado tener una, esa hubiera sido una buena opción.

Después de abrir y ver todo lo que había en cada rincón de la casa la tarde se les echó encima.

El pequeño mago estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido jugando con sus soldaditos de plomo. Hermione consideró la opción de despertarlo para cenar, pero se notaba que el muchacho estaba a gusto, por lo que decidió dejarlo dormir hasta el día siguiente. Habían sido dos días intensos y eso se notaba en el pequeño Matthew, aunque el niño demostrase a veces tener mucho más que cuatro años.

Se tomó una relajante taza de té mientras leía un libro estrenando el balancín del porche de madera que tanto le gustaba.

Se olvidó del paso de tiempo cuando la falta de luz le dificultó la lectura.

- No es bueno leer a oscuras señorita Granger- habló Snape desde el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la casa. El hombre alargó la mano hasta alcanzar el interruptor y encender las luces del porche. Después se acercó a la chica ofreciéndole un plato con un sándwich.- ¿Cómo va a cuidar del mocoso si no se cuida usted? - Preguntó con acidez. Aunque lejos de tomarse aquellas palabras como un insulto Hermione se sonrojo viendo más allá de aquel comentario mordaz. Había sido un buen detalle de su parte, después de desaparecer toda la tarde y tener que ocuparse ella de guardar todas las cosas. Creía empezar a conocer un poco a aquél hombre austero. Y en el lenguaje mudo de su profesor, aquello era el agradecimiento de haberle dejado la tarde tranquilo, sin enfrentamientos ni obligaciones, ni requerimientos. Después de todo no era tan difícil de entender ese hombre. Sólo había que observar los pequeños detalles.

-¿Qué lee?- Preguntó con curiosidad el hombre.

-Un ensayo sobre pociones cicatrizantes en cicatrices realizadas por magia oscura.- Susurró concentrada.

-Vaya…- Snape alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Granger siempre queriendo saber de más.- Espetó con burla. Cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, que poco le duraba a ese hombre la "amabilidad".

-No es saber de más.- Respondió a la defensiva la chica.

-Siempre será una sabelotodo.- Susurró serio. La bruja frunció el ceño. Como debía tomarse eso. ¿Cómo un insulto o como un cumplido?- Resulta insoportablemente insufrible- Como un insulto.

-Ser una sabelotodo ha salvado vidas.- Le recordó la castaña.- No solo la mía.-Dijo mirando seriamente la cicatriz que cubría el cuello de Snape.

-No se tiré medallas Granger.- Escupió con veneno.- Lo que hizo fue de sentido común

-Esperar sentido común en la gente es una prueba de no tener sentido común.- Contraatacó Hermione.

Aunque era consciente, para su desgracia de que Snape tenía parte de razón. Snape sabía de sobra que lo que había hecho ella era algo que cualquier persona con estudios y dos dedos de frente hubiera hecho. Por eso el pocionista odiaba todavía más a sus amigos. Ni Harry ni Ron habían acabado el último curso, a pesar de la insistencia, de ella, el director o la familia Weasley. El Ministerio les había concedido la graduación por héroes de guerra y ellos ni siquiera sopesaron los pros y contras. Algo que el Slytherin se encargaba de recordarles a esos dos cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Snape no perdía la ocasión de insultar a Ronald mientras ella se había quedaba siempre en un segundo plano. De hecho ese era uno de los motivos de las continúas discusiones con él. El pelirrojo siempre le echaba en cara que no lo apoyaba lo suficiente. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Ella había acabado sus estudios! ¡Había pasado los exámenes! Mientras su ex marido se dedicaba a firmar autógrafos, salir de fiesta y tirarse los días enteros tumbado en el sofá. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Muy bien Ronald sigue vagueando?

Hermione frunció el ceño pensativa. Estúpido Ronald.

-Que tenga buenas…-Habló la castaña, pero estaba sola en el porche.- Noches.-Le habló a la nada. Era Snape, de verdad tenía que dejar de tener esperanzas en que fuera amable. Ese hombre iba a ser agradable cuando Albus Dumbledore dejase de comer caramelos de limón.

Se balanceó suavemente mientras se recostaba en el mullido balancín.

Sus tripas rugieron feroces. Abrió los ojos desorientada. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Unos primerizos rayos de sol se colaron a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Hermione se estiró, entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Qué hacía en la habitación? ¿Ya era de día? Lo último que recordaba es haberse quedado dormida abajo en el jardín. Se incorporó con cuidado, la habitación estaba vacía, las mantas y almohadas se encontraban perfectamente dobladas sobre el sillón de la suite. Pero ni rastro de Snape.

Se acabó de levantar acabando de estirarse como si fuera un felino. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos.

Se metió rápidamente en la ducha recreándose un buen rato, aún eran las siete y media. Le daba tiempo de sobra .Salió como nueva media hora después. Miró un momento por la ventana, hacia un bonito y caluroso día de verano. Se puso una camiseta de algodón azul y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. Ató su alborotado pelo en un descuidado moño.

Se estaba poniendo unas ligeras sandalias cuando sus aletas nasales se abrieron de par en par ¿Que era ese delicioso aroma que le llegaba? Olisqueó otra vez prestando atención. Su estómago respondió rugiendo ferozmente.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió al descansillo de la escalera encontrándose con un adormilado Matthew que se acababa de despertar y salía de su habitación.

-Huele rico.- habló el pequeño frotándose los ojos.

-Sí.

Bajaron con sigilo las escaleras. El ruido de la cocina le avisó que había alguien trasteando por allí. Hermione se quedó en shock mientras el pequeño corría hacia el hombre entusiasmado.

Snape estaba frente a los fogones dándoles la espalda. Con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos. Sujetaba una sartén en la mano mientras hábilmente le daba la vuelta en el aire a unas tortitas.

La cocina estaba recogida, nada que ver con el desastre de ayer. La mesa estaba puesta, había una gran jarra de zumo de calabaza y otra de café. Había varios tarros de mermelada y sirope. El hombre se giró con una gran fuente de huevos revueltos con bacon y tortitas.

-Has hecho tortitas.- Gritó.

-Dije que las haría.- Comentó sin darle importancia mientras degustaba una buena taza de té.

-Si bueno...- El crío puso cara triste.- Los adultos mienten.- Habló serio.

-Yo no...- Siseó mirando al crío con cuidado. Hermione no se lo creía. Sabía que su ex profesor era la persona más inteligente que conocía, y esa escena era prueba de ello. Acababa de ganarse la confianza del pequeño con aquel simple gesto. Evidentemente Hermione sabía que Snape lo había hecho a propósito. Lo que dudaba es si el hombre sabía hasta qué punto ese gesto había sido efectivo. -¿Has hecho tortitas? ¿Que educación es esa? – Siseó de repente enfadado el pocionista.

Matt enrojeció.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó.- Buenos días.-Saludó el niño educadamente.

- Buenos días.-Respondió serio Snape. El crío se quedó ahí de pie.- Dije que si te portabas bien se podía arreglar. - Matt sonrió feliz mientras hacía el amago de acercarse al hombre.- ¿Te has lavado las manos? - El pequeño negó la cabeza-¿A qué esperas? - Preguntó impaciente. Matthew corrió hasta el fregadero de la cocina pero al llegar allí soltó un bufido de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a la encimera. Snape lo observó atentamente, el pequeño se giró y buscó algo con la mirada, entonces se acercó a una de las sillas, la arrastró hasta la encimera y subiéndose a la silla se lavó las manos. Después con una sonrisa de satisfacción colocó otra vez la silla en su sitio. El Slytherin no puso evitar un amago de sonrisa de medio lado, el hecho de que el mocoso hubiera solucionado el problema en lugar de pedir ayuda le hacía más inteligente que la mayoría de los estúpidos alumnos que tenía en clase. -A la mesa- ordenó Snape serio. Matthew obedeció rápidamente sentándose. El hombre sirvió una generosa cantidad de tortitas en el plato del niño.- Se dice buenos días- masculló Snape furioso mirando hacía la chica. Hermione se encontraba absolutamente en shock. No se creía lo que estaba viendo.- Veo que los años de guerra no le han aportado modales. - Escupió con veneno.

-Disculpe, buenos días.- saludo avergonzada.

-Buenos días.- Le respondió el Slytherin abriendo el periódico. Hermione se acercó a la mesa y se sentó entre los dos Snape.

La joven se sirvió un poco de todo. Olía tan bien... Probó un bocado degustándolo con cuidado. Aquello estaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, las esponjosas tortitas se deshacían en la boca. Los huevos revueltos y aterciopelados tenían un increíble sabor, hasta el maldito zumo de calabaza. Nunca un desayuno le había sabido tan rico.

-¡Esto está realmente espectacular!- se le escapó a la chica mientras mordía un crujiente cacho de bacón.

- ¡Muy, muy rico!- Habló el pequeño distrayéndose.

- Acábate el desayuno.- Volvió a ordenar el Slytherin. Matt obedeció metiendose un pedazo de tortita demasiado grande en la boca.

-Con cuidado.- Advirtió Hermione cortándole la tortita a la mitad.- Gracias.- agradeció la castaña ofreciéndole a su ex profesor una sonrisa sincera.

-No las de.- Siseó indiferente mientras ojeaba atento el periódico.- Fue usted la que ayer había dejado claro el papel de cada uno.- Inquirió mordaz.

-Sí, si…- Titubeó la castaña.- Solo que pensé que de esto me encargaría yo.

-¿No se fía de mi?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió atropelladamente.- Pero teniendo en cuenta... Bueno. Sus problemas ayer en la cocina.

-Soy pocionista.- Habló con orgullo.- ¿Acaso creyó que no sabía cocinar?

-Imaginé que sabía cocinar- comentó un poco tímida.- Pero no sabía que cocinaba tan bien.- Confesó Hermione sonrojándose.

-La duda ofende.- Comentó mientras alzaba una ceja. La bruja sonrió mientras mordía una tortita. Acaban de tener una conversación civilizada sin insultos ni comentarios hirientes y además el hombre había hecho una broma... Irónica, pero broma al fin y al cabo. Era todo un avance con Snape.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?

-Siempre tengo cosas que hacer.- Espetó.

-Había pensado en pasar la tarde fuera en la piscina.- Comentó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Le gustaría?

-He dicho que tengo cosas que hacer.

.-.

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Que tal todo? He aquí un nuevo capítulo. He tenido este capi en blanco hasta ayer, incluso pensé que no podría actualizar hoy… y de repente mi musa decidió hacer acto de presencia y en cuestión de 15 minutos tenía el capi listo. Que cosas XD.

El guiño del capítulo anterior, efectivamente es el nombre de Maggie Smith, que es la actriz que interpreta a Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Por otro lado sigo recordando que cualquier tipo de sugerencia será aceptaba con gratitud. Yo tengo ideas, pero cuantas más sean mejor.

Curiosidades para este capi:

-El precio de la compra del supermercado es real. Por trabajo suelo pasar semanas en el extranjero. Tengo un marido que cuando yo no estoy come de subsistencia. Básicamente se alimenta a base de jamón serrano y pan XD. Y cada vez que vuelvo a casa tengo que subministrarla de todo. Entre comida, productos de limpieza, de aseo, la comida del gato, bebidas (agua, Coca-Cola, algo de alcohol jejejeje etc...).

Cada vez que salgo del supermercado pagando 400EUR mi tarjeta de crédito se queda temblando. XD

-Quiero dedicarle a mi madre la escena de Matt y Hermione en la tienda. Yo con 2 años ya elegía la ropa que quería ponerme. Tengo entendido que era un gran dolor de cabeza para mi madre. JEJEJEJE si no m gustaba no me lo ponía, o me lo ponía y luego me lo quitaba. Siempre he sido muy especial para la ropa.

-El dinero gastado en ropa es una estimación. Teniendo en cuenta que el otro día por 3 pantalones y una camiseta pagué 70 EUR en C&A. A poco que Hermione compre poco más… Y como son tres.

Muchas gracias por vuestros review.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias por todo.

**aRiElLa 95**: Normal, con ese cuerpo. ¿A quién no le entran ganas de violarlo?

**AnitaSnape****:** Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario. Me encanta leerlos la verdad. XD

Yo creo que si dieran un premio al más orgullo y tozudo se lo llevaría Snape. No pediría ayuda aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Durante unos años prácticamente vivía en los aeropuertos, de ahí que se me ocurriera la escena. Prueba a hacer un Asturias-Madrid-Cancún. Saliendo a las 5 de la mañana y sin haber dormido en 48h antes y hablamos. XD

Lo del centro comercial me ha quedado más light de lo que pretendía. Pero me guardo un as en la manga. Saludos de cloe.

PSD: Gracias, a mí también me lo parece.

**andy1980**** :** Muchas gracias jejeje. No se me ocurría ningún nombre para esa vecina, entonces veo a mi marido viendo Dawton Abbey y la veo. Y lo primero que pienso es… O sí, esto tiene que quedar bien.

Snape no sabe cómo hacer de padre porque nunca ha tenido un buen modelo. Pero todos aquí sabemos que es una persona tremendamente inteligente y tarde o temprano sabrá cómo hacerlo. ¿Sabías que en un principio iba a hacer a Matt con personalidad Gryffindor? A fin de cuentas tiene influencias _gryffindorianas_ por parte de Albus. Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta me salió mi vena verde y el niño me salió Slytherin. XD

**batchie**: Jooo vaya halago. Que sepas que ese sería mi sitio ideal para vivir (exceptuando el castillo por supuesto). Así que ya nos veremos vecina.

Yo me quedo con Snape (o en realidad con cualquiera con acento inglés) Aunque Hugh Laurie también me vale, o Ewan McGregor, o… creo que tengo unos cuantos por ahí. Que sepas que tienes razón con el guiño. Pero no lo hice a posta. De verdad fue sin querer, cuando lo mencionaste lo miré, lo que hace el subconsciente. Había leído un artículo sobre eso dos días antes.

**YazminSnape****:** Muchas gracias. Aquí a dosis de Encubiertos. Saludos de cloe.

**Samaria Reed****:** Yo creo que las únicas dos personas que pueden poner en su sitio a Severus Snape son Albus, y Hermione.

En un principio esa escena iba a hacerla en el segundo capítulo. Pero la cambié y la quité. Después pensé en ponerlo en este capítulo, pero luego pensé que quizás era demasiado surrealista tener a Severus probándose ropa como si fuera una chica. Creo que así me quedó mas "fiel" a la personalidad de él. Saludos de Cloe.

**Yetsave**: Si, acertaste. No se si para vuestra suerte o desgracia, me encanta la tensión sexual no resuelta (como lo llaman los expertos) así que te tocará sufrir. Creeme, Severus lo va a tener complicado, quizás no "ahora" pero al final… Será muy complicado y ya he dicho mucho XD. Bss.

**Diosa Luna****:** Déjame decirte que solo te equivocas en un 80 por ciento. Hay un 20 por ciento donde tienes razón. No te puedo decir en que parte exactamente. XD porque te estaría desvelando mucho.

Siento decirte que Severus no madurará nunca. Además, mejor para mí. ¿Tu sabes la cantidad de juego que da eso? Jejejeje. En el fondo Snape siempre será como un niño.

En la cocina estaba buscando café para hacer el desayuno. Esa escena se me ocurrió observando a mi padre la última vez que vino a ver mi piso nuevo. Me levanté por la mañana y me lo encontré abriendo todos los armarios de la cocina y sacando los cacharros buscando café y una cafetera. XD 

Solo te diré que si, llegará a llamar a los dos mamá y papá. Aunque llamará antes a Hermione mamá que a Severus papá. Aproximadamente dentro de unos cinco o seis capítulos. 

Nunca había utilizado ese adjetivo para describir a Snape. Sabroso. Mmmmm si. Le queda muy bien.

Gracias por tu enorme review. Me encantó, de verdad muchas gracias. Saludos de Cloe. te leo pronto. 

**Lyl:** Muchisimas gracias. Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto a escribir. Fue mi marido el que me insistió. Como estoy intentando cumplir una semana desde la última actualización. Saludos de cloe.

¡SALUDOS DE CLOE!


	5. A remojo

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

**A remojo.**

Hermione recogió el desayuno en apenas diez minutos. En su casa se hacía así, el que cocinaba no fregaba, era una especie de ley no escrita. De todas maneras lo hubiera tenido que hacer de todas formas puesto que Snape había desaparecido escaleras abajo en dirección al sótano unos minutos después de desayunar.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos tu y yo?- Preguntó la bruja mientras observaba al pequeño meterse un dedo concienzudamente en la nariz.- ¿Buscando gusamocos?- Preguntó Hermione cogió al pequeño en brazos.

-¿No nos vamos a bañar a la piscina?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Primero tendrás que vestirte ¿No? No puedes bañarte en pijama.- Puntualizó la chica. Matthew agachó la cabeza hasta toparse con el pijama y frunció el ceño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaron unos minutos después, con los trajes de baños puesto, las toallas y sus cuerpos untados en protector solar. El pequeño Matt iba envuelto en un enorme flotador con forma de dragón verde y unos graciosos manguitos de súper héroes.

Hermione preparó dos tumbonas que colocó cerca de la piscina y una gran sombrilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró atentamente lo que decía el artículo ¡Como tenían la cara de publicar aquello! Después con extremo cuidado cortó los trozos de raíz de mandrágora en cubos de dos centímetros por dos centímetros. Frunció el ceño, después miró hacia las instrucciones nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que ese sitio tuviera tanto éxito? Esas pociones eran una basura. Removió lentamente a la derecha, un gran golpe lo asustó realizando un movimiento brusco dentro del caldero. El líquido cambió de color de repente. Snape gritó molestó y tras añadir un par de ingredientes y esperar dos minutos logró devolver el color verde a la poción.

Cogió un cuenta gotas y con un asombroso pulso añadió 13 gotas de esencia de eucalipto. Un grito le sobresaltó estrujando el cuenta gotas de golpe añadiendo un enorme chorro a la poción. No le dio tiempo a apartarse, antes de poder hacer nada la explosión la cubrió de una viscosa substancia verde.

Snape lanzó varios insultos dirigidos a la joven que se encontraba arriba. Esto iba a ser una larga, larga tortura. Prefería mil veces el peor de los Cruciatus que aguantar a esos dos. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Solo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tener que ducharse dos veces Snape se recostó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación aprovechando para leer, pero cada dos párrafos seguidos le interrumpían. ¡Solo pedía unos minutos de tranquilidad! No estaba pidiendo nada raro o imposible. Que Longbottom se convirtiera en pocionista o que Weasley se volviera inteligente, eso sí que era raro, mejor dicho imposible. Pero el solo pedía tranquilidad.

Una gran y escandalosa risotada seguida de un gran chapoteo fuera fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Cerró el libro con un golpe seco, era insoportable, ¿No podían tener la boca cerrada y estarse quietos? Bajó las escaleras furioso. Los ventanales del porche estaban completamente abiertos, mejor, así evitaría tener que pegar portazos. Nada más salir cerró los ojos con fuerza, los rayos de sol le incidieron directamente en los ojos provocándole un dolor bastante molesto. Estúpida Gryffindor. ¡Todo aquello era culpa suya!

Se acercó al borde de la piscina, el mocoso estaba pataleando y berreando divertido. No veía a Granger por ninguna parte. Entonces vio una masa en el fondo de la piscina. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Hermione emergió a la superficie escandalosamente, salpicando y haciendo que Matthew riera a carcajadas.

-¡Granger!- Le gritó Snape. La bruja dio media vuelta en el agua, en la otra punta en el borde de la piscina se encontraba el hombre, cuya cara de pocos amigos hizo que el niño frunciera el ceño disconforme.- ¡Venga aquí!-Bramó enfadado.

Hermione salpicó otra vez a Matt, después le dio la espalda al pequeño mientras se zambullía en el agua ante la fría mirada de Snape. Buceó quince metros a lo largo de toda la piscina hasta donde se encontraba el hombre. Cuando llegó al borde apoyó sus manos en la piedra que rodeaba la piscina y de un solo impulso se puso de pie, se escurrió con cuidado el pelo dejándolo en un lateral sobre el hombro mientras caminaba el par de metros que lo separaba del Slytherin.

Snape se quedó allí escrutándola fijamente sin saber qué hacer. Se le había olvidado porque estaba allí. Su piel mojada y ligeramente bronceada brillaba suavemente bajo el sol. Sus atributos de mujer quedaban fácilmente a la vista con aquel pequeño bikini rojo sangre. Sus insinuantes y delicadas curvas hicieron que sin darse cuenta el hombre de mirada fría abriera la boca con admiración.

Jamás en su vida había visto un cuerpo de semejante belleza. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos pasaron desde sus perfectos y redondos pechos firmes, hasta su ombligo plano, para luego detenerse en lo que parecía un tatuaje de una pequeña rosa negra que desaparecía debajo de la tela negra del bañador. Su vista continuó bordeando el contorno de sus caderas deleitándose en aquellas largas y esculpidas piernas.

-¿Qué desea?-Preguntó Hermione sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Snape volvió a la realidad mientras mentalmente se reprochaba una y otra vez su patética actuación de unos segundos antes. ¿Cómo había podido tener esa debilidad? Como si él se fijara en esas cosas. ¿A caso era como unos de esos alumnos sobre hormonados que el tanto de odiaba?- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-¡No!- bufó al fin.- ¡Una banda de arpías montan menos ruido que ustedes dos!- Se quejó.-No hay quien se concentre.

-Disculpe.- Habló con suavidad la chica mientras se secaba con la toalla. Snape rezaba a todos los dioses para que Granger no se diera de lo que en realidad había pasado.- Procuraremos hacer menos ruido.- Hermione pasó la toalla con suavidad sobre su cuerpo y se agachó para secar con cuidado las piernas. La mirada del hombre fue directa a aquella parte de la anatomía de su alumna que él se había negado a ver. Bien… pues ahora tenía aquella parte expuesta, mostrándose en su mayor esplendor a solo unos centímetros de él. ¡Como para no verla! No era ciego ni estúpido para pasarlo por alto. Gruñó enfadado y dio media vuelta para irse. Si, definitivamente mejor irse.- ¿Tiene hora?- Preguntó con suavidad sin mayor importancia.

Merlín, tendría esa magnífica imagen de ella en su cabeza el resto de su patética existencia. Tenía que poner distancia de por medio, cuanta más mejor. ¿Y si se iba a la Antártida? Era fría, solitaria y lo suficientemente alejada. ¿Sería suficiente?

-¿Tiene hora?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Tengo cara de reloj?- Espetó el hombre furioso. Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo reloj.- Se excusó la castaña.

-Obviamente.-Siseó alzando una ceja- Si tuviera uno no me pediría a mí la hora.-Snape bufó visiblemente molesto.- Son las 12.

-¿Le parece bien comer a la 1?-Preguntó pensativa.

-Me da igual. Solo avíseme cuando esté lista.

La Gryffindor quiso decir algo pero el hombre ya había entrado en la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Para, para!- Gritó la chica riendo mientras apartaba las manos del pequeño Matthew que echaba entusiasmado pimienta a unos filetes.- Eso es mucha pimienta.- Matt frunció el ceño no entendiendo porque le mandaba parar. La joven dejó escapar una enorme carcajada. Ese niño era tan parecido a Severus que resultaba gracioso.

Ahí estaban los dos cocinando mano a mano o más bien Hermione cocinaba mientras el futuro Slytherin la ayudaba en lo que podía, sin percatarse de que ambos estaban siendo observados en la más absoluta discreción.

Matthew estaba concentrado, sacando la lengua por la comisura de la boca mientras removía con cuidado una ligera salsa blanca para aliñar la ensalada. No podía negarlo, ese maldito mocoso podría ser hijo suyo perfectamente si no fuera porque sabía positivamente que eso era imposible. La última vez que había tenido contacto físico con una mujer más allá de lo cortés había sido hacía más de 10 años.

-¿Eso qué es?- Preguntó curioso el niño.

-Hierbas. Orégano y perejil. Huele.- Instó la chica ofreciéndole aquel pequeño manojo de hierbas.- ¿Te gusta?- Matthew asintió enérgicamente mientras no dejaba de remover ni un momento su salsa. Hermione escogió unas cuantas hojas frescas y las dejó allí al lado mientras se daba media vuelta buscando algo en la estantería mientras de reojo vigilaba atentamente al niño.

Matthew estiró el brazo cogiendo unas cuantas hierbas y las olió otra vez con cuidado. Giró la cabeza comprobando que no le veía nadie y entonces hecho un gran puñado en la salsa removiendo atentamente. Después sacó el cucharon del bol sacando la lengua y probando la salsa.

Hermione se acercó con cuidado al niño.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el pequeño poniéndose rojo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Preguntó con cariño.

-Porque he hecho algo sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le eché hierbas a esto- Contestó un poco cohibido.

-¿Porque?

-No lo sé. Me pareció que era buena idea.-Susurró avergonzado.

-¿Esta buena?- Preguntó Hermione sonriendo maternalmente. Matt asintió la cabeza.-Entonces no pasa nada. ¿Sabes una cosa? Aunque no lo creas te pareces mucho a Severus.- Otra vez había dicho su nombre. Snape se tensó, Merlín tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, no podía estar en tensión permanentemente, era agotador.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso el niño.

-Porque el también hace lo mismo que tú.

-¿A si?-Preguntó curioso.

-Sí, es un gran pocionista.

-Pero yo no sé hacer pociones como Severus.

-Pero lo harás.

-No lo entiendo.- Matthew frunció el cenó molesto. Snape no se lo podía creer. El maldito mocoso con cuatro años ya tenía instinto para mezclar ingredientes. ¿De dónde había sacado Dumbledore a ese crío? Y sin embargo, en lugar de molestarse un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Después dio media vuelta y se fue a la biblioteca, tenía mucho que pensar.

-Dentro de unos años te lo explicaré.- Le susurró la chica mientras alzaba al pequeño en brazos y le deba un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juntos acabaron de preparar la comida y poner la mesa.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Severus para comer? Seguro que está trabajando en la biblioteca.

Matthew salió corriendo subiendo todo lo deprisa que podía las escaleras hasta la biblioteca. Llegó arriba resollando.

-Hermione dice que ya está lista la comida.- Habló el muchacho entrando con cuidado en la sala.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?- Preguntó con acidez. El pequeño Snape picó en la puerta con el puño.- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ya te lo dije!- Contestó frustrado.

-No tengo por costumbre escuchar a la gente que no llama primero a las puertas.- Siseó serio. Aunque en el fondo le hiciera algo de gracia.

-Ya está la comida lista.-Masculló molesto.

-Gracias.- Susurró triunfante el Slytherin mientras seguía a su hijo escaleras abajo. Su ceja se alzó en automático cuando llegó al porche. La mesa estaba puesta, en el centro había dos grandes fuentes. Una tenía una ensalada de los más colorida, había verdes, y naranjas y rojos todo cubierto de una cremosa salsa y la otra tenía unas patatas asadas y filetes de carne cortados en lonchas. No podía negarlo. Tenía muy buena pinta y por Merlín. ¡Olía tan bien!

-¡A la mesa!- Invitó la bruja acercándose por detrás trayendo una cesta con diferentes tipos de panes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No comas tan deprisa.- Advirtió la bruja mientras se servía una poco mas de ensalada. Snape repitió patatas asadas y filete parisino por segunda vez.

-Está buena la ensalada.- Comentó el pocionista con un tono completamente neutral. Vamos, que podía haber dicho que había inventando una poción nueva o comentar el tiempo, que hubiera quedado igual.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el pequeño mientras devoraba una enorme trozo de filete.- La hice yo y la salsa también.- Comentó orgulloso. Snape se limitó a echarse otra tanda de ensalada.

-Tenemos un cocinero en potencia.- Siseó Snape con algo de burla.

-No.- Le cortó el pequeñajo todo serio.- Voy a ser pocionista como tú.- Sentenció Matt convencido.

El hombre se atragantó con una hoja de lechuga mientras Hermione se reía a carcajadas en la otra punta de la mesa.

Acabaron de comer tranquilamente, de vez en cuando Matthew hacía alguna curiosa pregunta a la que Hermione o Snape se turnaban para responder.

La bruja mandó a su hijo llevar el plato sucio a la cocina mientras ella se dispuso a recoger los restos de la comida.

-¿Qué se supone que hace?- Inquirió Snape amenazante.

-¿Recoger?

-¿Y quién le ha mandado recoger?- Espetó molestó mientras le arrebataba los platos de las manos.- Usted a cocinado, yo recojo.- Hermione se quedó allí grapada en el sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando incrédula a Snape. Las palabras Snape y caballero rara vez iban en la misma frase con lo que cuando pasaba, se quedaba así, atónita y sin creérselo.- Últimamente pone mucho esa cara. Creo que tanto tiempo con el estúpido de su marido se le ha pegado algo.

-¡Estúpido es una palabra fea!- Le gritó Matthew que acababa de llegar.

-Tienes razón estúpido es una palabra fea. Mis disculpas. Su marido no es estúpido, es incompetente.- Espetó con burla. Hermione rodó los ojos. Que poco duraba la tranquilidad en aquella familia. La chica hizo caso omiso al maestro y siguió recogiendo los vasos.- ¿Está sorda?

-Pero…

-Que deje eso. –Ordenó serio quitándole también los vasos, después se dirigió al pequeño.- ¿Si te pido algo lo harás?- Preguntó con su habitual tono serio. Matt infló el pecho y asintió con orgullo.-Llévatela para fuera a la piscina y que no entre. ¿Entendido?- Snape se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba divertido como el mocoso arrastraba a una Granger hacia la piscina con cara de frustración.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Matthew pasaron media tarde jugando en el jardín y en la piscina. No se dieron cuenta cuando Severus apareció con una bandeja con unos sándwiches y una jarra de limonada.

-Gracias- Susurró mientras se comía su bocadillo de jamón y queso. El hombre se limitó a asentir mientras observaban al pequeño mago corretear por el jardín persiguiendo una mariposa.- Siento haberle interrumpido esta mañana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Comprobando una cosa…- Respondió recostándose en la silla mientras sacaba un pequeño libro para leer, pero no pudo abrir ni la cubierta principal porque el tic nervioso de la chica mordiéndose el labio le estaba desesperando. La conocía, si no le decía que era esa cosa le haría un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Y siendo sinceros, no estaba de muy buen humor para las preguntas de la Gryffindor.- Quieren comercializar lo que ellos llaman la poción definitiva contra el insomnio.- Masculló enfadado.

-¿No lo es?

-Es lo que trataba de averiguar. Pero por lo que se, no. Han cogido una antigua poción, le han cambiado el color y el sabor. Y la están vendiendo a precios desorbitados como algo nuevo. Ese estúpido de Kirvin...-Siseó molesto.

-¿Kirvin?

-Mortífago.- Escupió con odio.- Fue absuelto por falta de pruebas contra él. Elaboraba pociones para el señor oscuro.

-Creí que eso lo hacía usted- Comentó sorprendida.

-Kirvin realizaba las pociones simples.

-Si puedo ayudar en algo…-Se ofreció la castaña. El silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos hasta que apareció Matthew con los manguitos y el flotador en la mano.

-¿Podemos bañarnos otra vez?

-¿No puedes bañarte tu solo?-Preguntó mordaz el hombre. Matt negó con la cabeza baja avergonzado.

-No sé nadar.- Respondió enseñando los flotadores, como si eso explicara su situación.

-¿Nadie te enseñó?- Preguntó Snape mirándolo con desdén.

-No tengo a nadie.- Susurró el pequeño al borde de las lagrimas.- No teníamos donde nadar en el orfanato.- Comentó triste mientras la primera lagrima amenazaba con mojar sus mofletes sonrosados.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada de lo mas aterradora al Slytherin, tanto es así que Snape bufó molesto dándose cuenta de que para su desgracia no podría meterse tanto con el mocoso como hubiera deseado. No es que le tuviese miedo a la sabelotodo de Granger, pero siendo honestos, para ser una Gryffindor tenía un inquietante brillo en los ojos cada vez que hacía algún comentario fuera de tono con el crío.

Hermione se acercó al niño, abrazándole con cuidado y depositándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-No llores cariño.- Susurró con ternura.- No pasa nada.

El Slytherin no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y desapareció dentro de la casa. Un par de minutos después Hermione y Matthew jugaban tranquilos dentro del agua.

Una sombra cubrió la cabeza de la chica. Matt alzó la cabeza mirando detrás de su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la bruja preocupada al ver la cara de auténtica sorpresa del pequeño. El niño se limitó a alzar el brazo, señalando justo detrás de ella. Hermione si giró en busca de aquello a lo que señalaba el crío. Entrecerró los ojos y colocó su mano en la frente para que el sol no la deslumbrara. Al momento de hacer eso su mandíbula se desencajó con sorpresa, de ninguna forma podía evitar que no se le notase el asombro. Ante ella, con tan solo un bañador negro se encontraba Severus Snape. Aquello era más de lo que su pequeño corazón estaba preparado.

Su piel extremadamente pálida contrarrestaba con aquel oscuro bañador. Sus ojos pasaron desde aquellas manos hábiles que en un par de ocasiones había tenido el placer de ver trabajar, a sus antebrazos, contempló sorprendida como el antebrazo donde antaño había la marca tenebrosa estaba tapado con una malla blanca ocultando la piel tatuada bajo ella. De sus brazos pasó a sus hombros, se maravilló al ver aquella cicatriz que cubría su cuello, su clavícula y parte del hombro. Sus ojos recorrieron sin pudor las cicatrices blancas que surcaban su torso lampiño, lejos de parecer desagradable o repulsivo deseó tocar aquella piel para comprobar si parecía tan suave como parecía. Era un hombre delgado, pero a pesar de eso se maravilló al contemplar cada uno de sus músculos marcados sutilmente. Examinó con deleite aquellos pectorales ligeramente fibrosos y sus abdominales suavemente marcados. Bajo su ombligo había una sutil línea de bello negro que desaparecía bajo el bañador.

No se dejó ningún centímetro de cuerpo sin ser observado. Y lo que vio le gustó, le gustó mucho, ni siquiera se preocupo por aparentar indiferencia o avergonzarse. Porque en realidad no tenía porque avergonzarse, si, quizás resultase un poco extraño, pero eso no la iba a hacer cambiar de idea. Le gustaba aquel hombre. Su cuerpo, su mente... Con su sentido del humor, bueno... Esa actitud siempre la odiaba.

Cuando Ron se quejaba de que quizás ella estuviera más a gusto con Snape. Quizás tuviera razón.

Snape la escrutó atentamente. Hubiera pagado lo que fuera por saber que estaba pensando su ex alumna.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLAAAAA!

Siento el retraso. Pero fue por una buena causa.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi madre.

La mujer que me trajo al mundo, cumplió 46 añitos el jueves. Y como hacía muchos años que no podía pasar el cumpleaños con ella el jueves por la mañana me lié la manta a la cabeza, agarré las maletas y conduje tres horas y media para felicitar a mi madre por sorpresa en el día de su cumpleaños. Fue todo un éxito. XD Evidentemente ya que estaba pasé allí todo el fin de semana. Mi madre sabe que escribo :P y la pobre mujer encima me dijo que me dejaba su ordenador para que no dejara a mis amigas sin capítulo nuevo. Pero como yo le dije: Tiene regalo de hija durante 4 días, aprovecha.

Así que me disculpo por el retraso y por el capi corto. Porqué le falta la escena final. Que en compensación irá en el capítulo siguiente. Así que el próximo será capítulo extra largo.

Muchas gracias como siempre.

**Tamesis****:** Muchas gracias por el comentario. Para tu desesperación de contaré que soy de fics muy largos (con énfasis en largos) y que me gusta tomarme las cosas con mucha calma. Así que si, te toca esperar, espero que no se te haga pesada la espera. (Valga la redundancia)

¿Qué tal la escena en la piscina? ¿Fue lo suficiente buena? ¿Pasa los controles de calidad? Jajajaja Lo mejor está aún por llegar, como ya dije, le falta la escena final al capítulo de hoy, pero si la escribía retrasaba el siguiente capítulo también, y la verdad es que no quería.

Si alguna vez tengo una hijo/a me gustaría que fuera como Matthew, aunque por supuesto no se llamará Matthew, se llamará Severus. Jejeje le dejaré el pelo largo y lo vestiré de negro. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Que la única pega que ha puesto mi marido es que si es niña se tiene que llamar Daenerys.

Gracias por tu review.

PSD: Muchas gracias por los detalles de las faltas. Aunque intento no dejarme ninguna siempre fracaso, si ves alguna mas avisa por favor. XD Están corregidas en el PC, a ver si un día de estos cuando no me de pereza le hago los cambios.

**Diosa Luna****:** Fue suerte. No sería la primera vez que intento escribir y me tiro horas delante de la pantalla pensando en musarañas.

Digamos que Matthew es especial… Pero no tanto.

Como habrás podido leer, aclaré el tema, no es el hijo biológico pero como si lo fuera, son clavaditos. Hice que se parecieran a propósito, pero simplemente porque me pareció que quedaría mejor en el Fic. No me parece mala idea, es un aspecto bastante común. A Edward lo conocerás posiblemente en el capítulo siguiente. 

Si, viste que Snape es consciente de que esto puede ir para largo y se dará cuenta de verdad que tiene una familia, una poco más adelante. Ahora mismo, lo sabe, pero todavía no es 100% consciente de ello.

Te diré otro pequeño secreto. ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! XD Yo soy como J.K siempre voy dejando miguitas de pan por el Fic. Pequeñas pistas, y pequeños detalles. Como el hecho de que cuando estaban en la cafetería desayunando Snape le dijo que eso se podía solucionar (refiriéndose a las tortitas) aunque claro eso tu no lo sabías hasta que no viste las escena en que Snape cocina. jejeje

Una vez más, Snape reflexionará y será consciente el día en que Matthew empiece el colegio. Y ya te he dicho mucho.

Discuten mucho, pero son las típicas discusiones tontas. Nada por lo que un niño se pueda traumatizar XD.

Tienes razón, el rol de Hermione es muy de "amiga". Pero hay que ir con cuidado, no conoce al niño, no sabe cuáles son sus problemas o temores.

Y si, el niño tiene sus defectos, como pronto se verán, aunque ya has visto uno de ellos XD recuerda que yo voy dejando pistas. 

En cuanto a los problemas que pueda tener Matthew, me guardo un as en la manga. ¿Por qué te piensas que el niño llama a Albus abuelo? De verdad que no te puedo decir más, se paciente y pronto verás.

Los papeles que firmaron Snape y Hermione son completamente legales. A todos los efectos están casados y con una hijo. XD Guárdate esa frase para más adelante y verás.

No iba a decírtelo, pero la verdad es que voy a darte algo más que una pista XD. La actitud de inestabilidad que provoca Severus en el niño. (Por lo de no aceptar completamente el rol de padre) será lo que más afecte al niño emocionalmente. Pero también hará que la familia se una por fin como una familia. Aunque por supuesto se solucionará "rápido" en el momento en que Matthew llame a Snape papá.

Espero que no me haya liado y te haya servido de algo. Espero tu review. 

WoW muchas gracias. Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado. ¡Tengo otra fan! Jejejeje mola mogollón.

Siento la tardanza en escribir espero que no te enfades muchos. Saludos de Cloe. Bss.

**YazminSnape****.** Casi todos los problemas que va haber en este Fic son por culpa de Severus y su orgullo.

Tarde o temprano tendrá que pedir ayuda. Esos dos se parecen en todo. Por mucho que lo nieguen. Y se parecerán más.

Ahí está la cosa, son pequeños detalles. Aunque en realidad yo nunca dije que fuera Severus el que subió a Hermione a la cama ¿Y si fue Matthew? ¿O cosa de magia? XD . Espero que te haya gustado la escena en la piscina. Intenté escribirlo lo mejor que pude. Como si Severus viera a una diosa, pero sin decirlo. Jooo que mal me explico a veces... Saludos de Cloe.

**andy1980****:** Es que es lo que hacen todos los niños, imiten a las figuras que tienen más cercanas y se lleven mejor. No solo a los padres, si no aquellas con las que los niños más se identifican.

A mí me pasó con mi prima, vivíamos muy lejos y nos veíamos solo un par de veces al año. Y aun que de aquella era muy pequeña tenía unos cuatro años. Lo poco que estaba conmigo era suficiente para que su madre dijese que era igual que yo. XD Y hoy en día que la niña va hacer 11 años, sigue siendo igual que yo y apenas nos vemos 15 días al años.

Me alegra saber que no soy la única que deja la Visa temblando de vez en cuando. Ya no me siento tan mal XD. Saludos de Cloe.

**Yetsave:** Jejeje Gracias. Me alegro mucho. Realmente esa era la idea, de que a Severus le vacilé un niño. Y lo mejor es que aún le queda mucho a Matthew por aprender. Sobre todo porque tiene a un gran ejemplo Severus Snape. Esto promete. Yo me estaba imaginando la escena y también me hubiera partido el culo de risa.

Bss.

**Samaria Reed**: Muchas gracias por todo. Esas pequeñas escenas son las que hacen que escribir merezca tanto la pena. A mí me parecen de lo más divertidas, pero claro yo no puedo opinar que soy la autora. Jejejeje. Además, no hay cosa que mas me guste que un niño vacile a un adulto. En cualquier circunstancia. Aunque luego tengas que enfadarte y castigarlo porque lo ha hecho más. Pero en el fondo sonríes.

Siento que haya tardado en actualizar. Saludos de Cloe.

P.D: ¿solo el desayuno? ¡Yo quiero que Severus me lo haga todo!


	6. Clases

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

**Clases**

Snape se acercó hasta el borde después se sentó y se metió en el agua, por suerte en esa parte de la piscina el agua le llegaba justo a la altura de la cintura. Hermione se asustó dando un pequeño bote salpicando un poco alrededor cuando el hombre llegó a su lado.

-Pero… Que… ¿Qué hace?- Titubeó la bruja.

-No voy a permitir que un crío que lleve el apellido Snape no sepa nadar- Sentenció el mago mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara echándolo hacia atrás. La castaña se quedó anonadada.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el niño no muy convencido de ello.

-Vamos.- Instó el adulto.- Flotadores fuera.

-Pero…- Protestó el pequeño.

-No pasará nada- Lo tranquilizó Hermione.

-¿No confías en mí?- Siseó el hombre alzando una ceja, Matthew asintió al principio con desconfianza pero al cabo de unas milésimas de segundo asentía con total seguridad. Snape se acercó al pequeño y lo alzó hasta sentarlo en el borde de la piscina.- Flotadores fuera. -Volvió a repetir. Matthew obedeció quitándose los manguitos de los brazos y el enorme dragón verde.- Al agua.-Ordenó.

-¡No!- Se negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¡Me ahogaré!

-No te ahogarás.- Susurró serio el pocionista- Yo no te dejaré. Ahora, al agua.

Matthew unos segundos, después se lanzó al agua, al momento empezó a patalear y a mover los brazos desesperado pero solo consiguió hundirse en el agua. Snape sacó al pequeño alzándolo en brazos. Hermione sonrió, era una imagen surrealista, pero había que reconocer que hacían una pareja ideal. El pequeño le daba una aire más humano a Snape y aunque no fuera realmente su hijo. Si le hubieran dicho que en realidad Matt era hijo biológico de Severus, se lo hubiera creído sin dudarlo. Eran como dos gotas de agua, en gestos, aspecto, la forma de hablar. Después de eso le iba a costar volver a ver a Snape como al hombre que realmente era.

-Ves como no ha sido tan difícil.- Matthew lo fulminó con la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.-Si llegas hasta...- Dudó en con cómo llamar a su alumna.- Ella… Mañana para desayunar hago tortitas.- El niño abrió los ojos con gula, después asintió con orgullo y saltó del los brazos de Snape al agua.

Otra vez el niño pataleó y braceó todo lo que pudo.

-¡Un poco más Matt!- Lo animó Hermione- Un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando la tarde se les echaba encima Matthew ya conseguía recorrer el ancho de la piscina él solo sin detenerse.

-Choca esos cinco- Gritó Hermione orgullosa mientras salían de la piscina.-Bien hecho.-Lo felicitó.

-No está mal para un mocoso de cuatro años- Siseó el hombre con cierto aire de burla.

-¿No está mal? –Espetó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto. No está mal.- Volvió a decir.

-¿Tú cuando aprendiste a nadar?- Inquirió el niño haciendo pucheros.

-No te importa.-Le contestó a Matthew serio. Hermione se acercó al pequeño cubriéndole la espalda.

-Es una buena pregunta.- Rió la bruja.- Ahora que lo pienso…En realidad no le he visto nadar en toda la tarde.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no le importa.- Siseó con veneno el hombre mientras se secaba con una toalla. Entonces sin querer tropezó con uno de los juguetes que el pequeño había dejando en el medio y se fue de cabeza a la piscina. Snape pataleó en el agua y agitó los brazos en el aire.

-¡Me ahogo!-Gritó el hombre nervioso.- ¡Me ahogo!

-No se ahoga.- Aseguró la chica.

-¡Me ahogo!-Gritó desesperado mientras agitaba aun mas escandalosamente los brazos.

-No se va ahogar.- Soltó la chica mientras una carcajada se escapaba de sus labios.- Póngase de pie.

Los brazos de Snape dejaron de hacer aspavientos al igual que sus piernas, entonces colocó sus pies en el fondo de la piscina y se levantó. El agua le llegaba por los hombros. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos lanzaron su peor mirada de odio a la bruja. Bufó sonoramente varias veces haciendo que miles de gotitas salieran disparadas en todas direcciones.

-¿Cómo era eso de que alguien con su apellido tiene que saber nadar?-Preguntó la chica divertida.

Snape la fulminó mientras salía de la piscina rápidamente. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Hermione, por un breve momento temió por su vida. Si el hombre hubiera tenido a mano su varita, ya podía darse por bruja muerta. El hombre avanzó veloz hasta encontrarse a la altura de la joven la alzó en brazos como si no pesara nada, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo fue lanzado al agua provocando un gran chapoteo. Hermione salió a la superficie y se mantuvo flotando en el sitio. Ella no hacia pie en aquella zona.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Se quejó la muchacha.

-No importa lo que uno no sabe hacer. Importa lo que sabe hacer.- Siseó dirigiéndose al pequeño Snape con un inquietante brillo en los ojos. Algo entre el enfado y la diversión.

-No lo entiendo.- Se quejó Matthew frunciendo el ceño igual que hacía cada vez que algo no entendía. La bruja soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Como no iba a reírse… Ese hombre era como un niño grande. El niño sin embargo se había alejado ligeramente mientras observaba atentamente aquella situación.

La castaña nadó hasta el pocionista. Se acercó hasta el borde y le tendió la mano al hombre para que la ayudara a salir. Al momento de hacerlo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, Hermione dio un pequeño tirón desequilibrando al hombre metiéndolo de golpe en el agua como un saco de patatas.

Cuando salió del agua sus ojos le lanzaron la peor de sus miradas, alguien iba a morir esa tarde. Se deslizó por el agua con aire amenazante, Hermione retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la pared de la piscina. La chica se encogió ese hombre podía llegar a aterrorizar a cualquier con su mirada solo de proponérselo. Entonces, aprisionó a la bruja entre sus brazos y los sumergió a ambos en el agua.

Antes de poder darse cuenta estaban ambos inmersos en una especie de lucha, Hermione luchaba por librarse del agarré pero aquellos brazos era muchísimo más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Salía a la superficie a respirar y a los segundos ya estaba otra vez en debajo del agua.

Su primer instinto fue el pánico, sin embargo en contra de todo, la más sincera de las risas salió de su garganta, no era en realidad un pelea, y porque no, se lo estaba pasando bien. Snape bufó después de diez minutos de aquella extraña e indefinible lucha. Matt observó aquella escena sorprendido, después se echó a reir.

-¡Yo también quiero!- Chilló el niño feliz mientras se tiraba de bomba a la piscina, ya sin preocuparse de si tenía manguitos. Sabía que si pasaba algo estaba allí Severus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se fue ocultando tras los arboles y el frescor empezaba a hacer mella en aquella reciente familia que seguía jugando en el agua a pesar de que a Snape no se le había visto sonreír en toda la tarde, los tres se lo estaban pasando bien. O eso pensaba Hermione, Severus no había salido del agua, solo había gruñido dos veces y soltado dos comentarios mordaces. Había sido todo un éxito de tarde, incluso cuando Matt había desabrochado accidentalmente la parte superior del bikini. Normalmente la bruja se hubiera avergonzado y escondido en algún rincón, pero el ambiente era tan agradable que ni siquiera le importó. La verdad es que estaba muy a gusto con Severus. Incluso cuando el hombre había tenido que abrocharle el bikini. Nunca olvidaría a Severus Snape, maestro en pociones, ex mortífago y gran duelista, temblarle las manos como a un flan. Si, aunque en el fondo fuera consciente de que Snape, seguía siendo Snape, le daba igual. Atesoraría en sus recuerdos aquella estupenda tarde donde Matthew aprendió a nadar y Severus le ató el bañador.

Salieron del agua cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los tejos y las luces del jardín fueron necesario encenderlas.

-Voy a duchar a Matt.- Susurró la chica mientras tenía al niño en brazos envuelto en una toalla como un burrito mexicano.

-Yo prepararé algo de cenar.- Siseó el hombre serio. Hermione puso cara de sorpresa.- Le agradecería que dejase de poner esa cara. Resulta muy molesto.- Espetó el Snape enfadado.

-¿Disculpe?

-Fue usted la que me soltó todo ese discurso sobre la misión, responsabilidades y tareas…

-Sí, pero…

-¡Por Merlín Granger! ¿Quiere dejar de hacer eso?-Bufó enfadado.

-¿Hacer el que?- Preguntó Hermione un poco perdida.

-Dudar de todo lo que haga.- Espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpe si dudo, pero no es usted la persona más amable para decir eso…-Contraatacó la bruja.

-Mala suerte para usted.- Masculló entre dientes.- Acostúmbrese.- Siseó mordaz.-¿Te apetece un poco de leche caliente con galletas?- Le preguntó a Matthew completamente serio, aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin ningún tipo de tono condescendiente, mordaz, o hiriente. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Galletas de chocolate?- Preguntó con duda.

-Ya veremos.- Contestó Snape mientras subían los tres las escaleras.

Varios minutos más tarde Hermione y Matthew bajaron a la cocina, un delicioso aroma inundaba el lugar. Podría vivir perfectamente comiendo cualquier cosa que Severus cocinase. La mesa estaba puesta, Matthew tenía una gran taza con leche caliente.

-¿Te has duchado?- Preguntó como siempre serio, el pequeño asintió.- ¿Puesto el pijama?- El niño señaló la camiseta que traía puesta.- ¿Recogido los juguetes?- Volvió a asentir. Snape se sacó de la espalda un plato con tres enormes galletas con pepitas de chocolate.- No te acostumbres…- Siseó el hombre mientras observaba como el pequeño sonreía feliz y se sentaba en la mesa.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Matt. Hermione le sonrió al hombre mientras susurraba un gracias apenas audible. Snape se acercó a la mesa portando en cada mano dos cuencos con lo que parecía una deliciosa sopa de calabaza de aspecto cremoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa era la nueva rutina de la familia Snape. Hermione y el pequeño Snape se levantaban con el magnífico olor de las tostadas recién hechas, del café caliente y el tentador aroma de los huevos con bacon. Cuando bajaban a desayunar Snape ya los esperaba con una humeante taza de té en una mano y El Profeta en la otra. Durante la mañana Snape desaparecía al laboratorio o a la biblioteca y mientras Hermione recogía los platos del desayuno y hacía algunas tareas de casa, Matthew jugaba en el jardín, o dibujaba en algún lugar de la casa. Al mediodía Hermione solía hacer la comida con la ayuda de su hijo, si el día era bueno comían en el porche y después se bañaban en la piscina mientras Snape recogía la cocina para después disfrutar de un buen libro o de un ocasional baño con Matthew y Hermione. Si hacía mal tiempo la bruja y el pequeño pasaban la tarde jugando o haciendo dulces en la cocina mientras Snape hacía la colada.

El pocionista había prohibido a la castaña acercarse a menos de 5 metros de cualquier cosa que pareciera una lavadora, después de que la castaña convirtiera aún no sabían cómo, unos pantalones y una camisa negra suya, en un pantalón y camisa grisácea con manchas rosas de talla infantil.

A media tarde depende de lo que estuvieran haciendo se turnaban para hacer algo de merendar. Por la noche era la bruja la que se encargaba de bañar a Matthew mientras Snape preparaba algo ligero para cenar. Después solían recoger ambos la cocina para después disfrutar de una agradable copa de vino en el porche, a veces seguido de alguna corta conversación intrascendente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tiene una carta.- Susurró el hombre ofreciéndole el correo sin dejar de leer la portada del periódico a pesar de que no mostrase mucho interés en ello. Hermione leyó el destinatario.

-No es para mí.- Habló la castaña.- Es para los dos.- Aclaró.- Pone señor y señora Snape y si no me equivoco juraría que esos somos nosotros.- Siseó mordaz.

-Eso tengo entendido.- Escupió con ironía. La bruja abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva.

-Es del colegio de Matthew.

-¿Se supone que debería importarme?- La gélida mirada de la Gryffindor le hizo ponerse rígido en la silla. La bruja ignoró el comentario del hombre… por el bien de ambos.

-Básicamente es la bienvenida al nuevo curso escolar. Y nos invitan a llevar a Matthew el primer día de clase para conocer su clase, y a la profesor.

-Lo que dije… No me interesa.

-Por desgracia para usted y para regocijo mío.- Siseó al borde de la burla.- Lo que le interesa o no, no importa porque le va a tocar hacerlo igual.- Comentó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿O tengo que recordarle a que hemos venido?

- ¿Disfruta con esto verdad?- Preguntó enfadado.

-¿Usted no?- Rió la joven.

-¿Qué necesita? -Snape bufó molesto dándose por vencido.

-Nada.- Respondió Hermione tranquila mientras le daba un mordisco a una tostada.- Encargué los libros y el material hace una semana.- Informó.

-¿Qué?

-Imaginé que tendría mejores cosas que hacer que pasarse media tarde en una librería llena de libros.- Comentó Hermione sin importancia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Entonces porque demonios me lo cuenta?

-Por fastidiarlo un poco…- siseó lentamente la bruja intentando parecer indiferente, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa malvada de medio lado. Snape lanzó un gruñido de enfado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Todavía no te has vestido?- Preguntó Snape serio.

-¡Ya estoy!- Se apuró el pequeño bajando las escaleras.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-Preguntó Hermione mientras cogía la bolsa y las llaves del coche.

-Si.-Asintió.

-Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chillidos de los niños le provocaron a Snape un incipiente dolor en la sien. Y eso que aún no se había bajado del coche. Ahora recordaba porque odiaba tanto a los mocosos, correteando todo el día, gritando y molestando.

El patio del colegio estaba lleno de niños y padres que iban a llevar a sus hijos al primer día de clase. Se bajaron del coche con un Matthew nervioso y excitado, se había pasado la noche anterior en vela.

-¿Y si no les gusto?- Preguntó de repente Matthew. Sus manos arrugaron nervioso su pequeña camiseta negra.- ¿Y si no quieren jugar conmigo?- Se quejó el niño empezando a hacer pucheros. Hermione se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?- Preguntó la bruja con calma tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Porque soy raro…- Sollozó el pequeño al borde de las lagrimas

-No es verdad.- Habló Hermione con tono maternal.-Vamos.

-No quiero, se reirán de mi…- Se quejó.- ¡Como en el orfanato!-. Snape se acercó al niño y lo alzó dejándolo sentado en el capó del coche.

-Deja de llorar y escúchame bien.- Siseó Snape autoritario. El pequeño dejó de sollozar al momento.- No eres raro, eres un mago.- Susurró.- Siéntete orgulloso de ello.- Habló suavemente.- No dejes que nadie se ría de ti. ¿Entendido?- Ordenó enfadado, sin embargo logró que el pequeño se calmase.

-¿Y si se meten conmigo?- Insistió el pequeño sorbiendo los mocos.

-Serán lo último que hagan.- Siseó amenazante.- Nadie se mete con un Snape.- Puntualizó el hombre colocándole al niño bien la mochila. Matthew alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Nadie se mete con un Snape.- Repitió el pequeño.

-Bien.- Asintió Snape conforme.- Vamos.- Apremió el Slytherin.- Sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad.- Matthew le asintió conforme mientras se bajaba con cuidado del coche, el niño se adelantó delante de ellos varios metros. Hermione aprovechó y agarró a Snape de la mano. El hombre se tensó, su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente, la castaña se dio cuenta de ello y apretó suavemente su mano con cuidado, el profesor entrecerró los ojos mirándola intensamente a aquellos orbes de color miel tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba aquello, en respuesta, su antigua alumna le devolvió la más sincera de las sonrisas.

-Acabemos con esto- Espetó el hombre.

-Procure no intentar matar a la gente con la mirada.- Comentó la chica tratando de hacer una broma, aunque lo único que recibió a cambio fue un gruñido.

-Si pretende que sea simpático, ya puede esperar.- Susurró mientras ambos se acercaban a la verja del colegio.

-Cortés…- Puntualizó la chica.- No pretendo que sea simpático.- Aclaró.- Además…- Hermione bajó el tono de voz pues ya habían llegado a la puerta del colegio, donde la multitud de niños, padres y profesores conversaban alegremente.- No le pega.- Hermione sonrió, Snape quiso contestar pero una mujer joven de pelo corto despeinado y de aspecto alegre los esperaba en la puerta junto con su hijo.

-Buenos días- Saludos alegremente la joven ofreciéndoles la mano.- Ustedes deben ser los Snape.

-Mucho gusto- Sonrió la bruja.- Hermione Snape.

- Severus Snape- Siseó serio mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer sin ganas. Entonces sin saber exactamente que era notó como el ambiente cambiaba, como cuando se avecina una tormenta, que se puede notar en el ambiente, el bello de su cuerpo se erizo. Miró disimuladamente a Hermione, la bruja buscaba algo entre la multitud.

-Tú debes de ser Matthew.- Le habló con amabilidad al niño.-He oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Mucho gusto señora.- Saludos el pequeño educadamente.

-El placer es todo mío Matthew. Soy la directora Adrienne Pierce y además seré tu profesora.-habló con dulzura.- Porqué no pasas para dentro y dejas tus cosas. ¿Te parece?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Si.- Contestó Matt empezando a coger más confianza.

-Edward.- Llamó la profesora, Hermione y Snape se miraron disimuladamente. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció un niño de espesos rizos rubios y ojos azules como el hielo, era un poco más grande que el resto de los niños. Aquella extraña sensación incrementó a medida que el Edward se les acercaba. Hermione cogió aire en sus pulmones. La presencia del niño era tan poderosa que notaba la energía de su magia golpearle el cuerpo. Aquello no se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que se había imaginado, ni lo que había descrito el director Dumbledore.- Matthew este es Edward McCullen, es uno de tus compañeros de clase.- Explicó la mujer, el rubio sonrió.- Y estos son los padres de Matthew. Los señores Snape.

Hermione se acercó al niño y le ofreció la mano.

-Hola Edward.- Saludó alegremente la bruja. El chico estrechó su mano. Una potente corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo, Snape también lo sintió pues le apretó a su vez a la castaña la mano. Hermione tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a respirar.

-Edward. ¿Porque no le enseñas la clase a tu nuevo compañero?

-Si profesora.- Asintió el niño acercándose a Matthew.- ¡Hola!- Le saludo el rubio alegremente. Entregándole la mano en un saludo.- Soy Eddy.

-Matt.- Saludó éste estrechándole la mano. De repente aquella energía desapareció de golpe. El Slytherin observó atentamente aquel niño. Los niños se separaron y como por obra de magia aquella energía volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Los dos pequeños magos se metieron en el edificio. Matthew dio media vuelta y se les acercó.

-¿Se te olvida algo?- Preguntó la profesora amablemente.

-Si.- Asintió el pequeño mientras volvía corriendo sobre sus pasos. Entonces se tiró a los brazos de su madre dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojó mientras una sonrisa tonta se le colocaba en los labios. A eso se le llamaba orgullo materno. Snape observó la escena atento, no quería reconocerlo, pero ese maldito mocoso se ganaba el cariño a pulso. Era valiente y curioso, lo había demostrado aquella tarde cuando con solo cuatro años se había tirado a la piscina sin pensarlo. Bastante más de lo que había hecho él. También era extremadamente inteligente y astuto, incluso podía a llegar a ser manipulador cuando quería o le convenía. Era un maldito Slytherin con cualidades Gryffindor. Tenía que admitirlo, ese mocoso era lo mejor de las dos casas. El maldito crío había demostrado tener más aptitud para las pociones en esos 20 días que cualquier estúpido alumno de séptimo. Y además… tenía que admitir que su presencia no era del todo molesta.

-Pórtate bien.- Advirtió Snape frió, Matt asintió sonriendo.

-Te veo después de clase cariño.- Informó la bruja feliz. Y el pequeño Snape desapareció de la vista.

Poco a poco la presión en su pecho disminuyó, aquella energía que notaba recorrer sus venas bajó. La campana del colegio sonó.

-Señores Snape, ha sido un placer conocerlos.- Se despidió la directora.- Espero verles aquí en unas horas.- Y con las mismas la mujer se metió en aquel pequeño colegio.

El nuevo matrimonio se metió dentro del coche.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?- Gritó Snape.

-No lo sé.- Siseó la bruja mirando.- Hay que informar al Director.

-¿Y que se supone que va decir?- Desafió el hombre serio.

-Lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha ocurrido Granger?- Preguntó el pocionista alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé…- Admitió la bruja.

-Pues buena suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tenemos que informar a Albus- Siseó la castaña mientras se servía una copa de vino y se sentaba en la silla de la biblioteca.

-Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido.- Snape se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una botella de brandy. Después sirvió dos copas, se acercó a su ex alumna y le cambió la copa de vino por la de brandy.

-¿Qué hace?

-Le va hacer falta.- Informó el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla. Snape cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- Siseó molestó.

-¿Qué opina?

-Que aún es pronto.

-¿Aun es pronto?

-¡Merlín Granger! ¿Quiere dejar de hacer preguntas?- El hombre se masajeó las sienes. La bruja frunció el ceño y se sentó en una pequeña butaca de la biblioteca.

-Por lo que sabemos Edward es un mago de increíble poder cuyos padres son muggles, que no sale en Hogwarts. El niño no parece malo.- Llegó a la conclusión la bruja.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

-No sabemos nada más- La bruja se mordió el labio pensativa.- ¿Viste señales de los padres?

-No.- Susurró el pocionista seco.- Tendremos que esperar, de momento el mocoso no parece ser consciente de ello.

-¿Se dio cuenta la fluctuación de magia cuando se acercó a Matthew?

-Yo también estaba allí, no hace falta que me lo cuente.- Masculló.- Pero si.- El Slytherin se levantó y salió de la sala.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-¿Por qué tiene que saberlo todo?- Escupió el hombre.- Resulta insufrible.- La mujer le lanzó una gélida mirada que casi rivalizaba con la del pocionista.- Voy a hacerle una visita al director. Algo me dice que "el abuelo" no nos lo ha contado todo…- Susurró bastante enfadado haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra abuelo.

-No puede ir.- Advirtió la bruja.- Dumbledore dijo que informáramos vía lechuza.- La mujer recibió una mirada tensa.

-He sido espía durante más años de los que usted puede recordar. No me diga que puedo y que no puedo hacer…- Silbó amenazante lo suficiente como para que la joven lo diera por bueno.

-Muy bien, le acompaño.- Respondió rápidamente mientras se ponía en pie.

-No.- Ordenó.- No sabemos qué reacción puede tener el mocoso. Usted quédese aquí por si acaso llaman del colegio.

-¿Puedo hacer algo mientras tanto?

- Usted sabrá.- Siseó mordaz.- Es la sabelotodo Granger, usted siempre encuentra algo que hacer.- Masculló con sorna.- ¿Por qué no prepara la comida?

-¿Vendrá a comer?

-¿Siempre responde con otra pregunta?- Escupió con veneno Snape. El pecho de la bruja se infló con orgullo, sus labios se apretaron hasta quedar pálidos. El maestro auguró que de ahí iba a salir otra discusión y no tenía ganas de discutir.- Depende… ¿Que hará para comer?- Preguntó de repente con curiosidad. El tonó despreocupado pilló por sorpresa a la chica.

-Aun no lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros la Gryffindor.- ¿Alguna idea?- El profesor alzó una ceja. Demonios, esa mujer podía llegar a resultar un poco cargante. ¿Había dicho un poco? Merlín, debía estar enfermo.

-Me gusta el pastel de carne.- Habló. Hermione analizó la frase. No había tono mordaz, ni sarcasmo, ni ironía en aquellas palabras. No había alzado una ceja ni lanzado ninguna mirada fría. Entonces… ¿Ese era Snape siendo, cortés? Vaya, eso no lo había visto venir.

-Hasta luego entonces…

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenas días/tardes/noches. ¿Qué tal todo? He aquí otro capítulo más. Por fin ha aparecido el famoso Edward.

Poco a poco las cosas van encajando. Quiero hacer una puntualización antes de que haya alguna duda. Los horarios de los colegios en Inglaterra suele ser de 9 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde. En un principio está bien ese horario, pero es posible que lo modifique según me convenga. XD

Otra aclaración. Hay varias horas de vuelo desde Pendelton a Hogwarts (lo digo para futuros viajes y reuniones), pero recordad que Snape y Hermione pueden aparecerse. Si, es magia, y se supone que tiene que hacer la menor magia posible. Pero como no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor. Digamos que hay una excepción XD. Y ya está jejejeje.

Ya era hora, la verdad. Espero que os haya gustado, prometí que sería más largo, y bueno, más largo es. No mucho más, pero más largo sí. Me lo dice el contador de palabras del Word XD

Preguntas, ruegos, sugerencias, correcciones, please. Botoncito de review.

Contestación:

**aRiElLa 95** : Como dicen en mi pueblo: O follamos todo o la puta al río. Jejeje o todos o ninguno, todo tiene derecho a alegrarse la vista. Espero que te haya gusta, saludos.

PSD: Lo verás más veces en la cocina. XD

**Tamesis****:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero haberte compensado, ya me dirás.

Me ha encantado, no te preocupes por la demora, con tal de que sean capítulos largos y que compensen el tiempo que no se ha leído es suficiente.

Tienes toda la razón del mundo a mi me pasa lo mismo. Y de hecho me tiene pasado con algunos fics. Aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo yo misma tengo tres fics por acabar, uno muy largo y dos cortitos. No sabes lo que me fastidia que estén a medias. Pero no los dejé así por gusto, simplemente la inspiración desapareció. Y si algo me ha demostrado la experiencia es que cuanto más fuerte lo intentas, menos ideas me salen.

Por eso he aprendido, y ahora a menos que tenga el Fic casi listo no publico. En el caso de este Fic, tengo muchísimas escenas escritas sueltas, y lo único que tengo que hacer es ir hilvanando unas con otras. A veces con más facilidad que otras.

Si, siento que no se haya entendido bien, y si, se refiere al culo, en realidad a todo la parte de atrás, pero en especial al culo.

Ahí va otra parte de la piscina, espero que no se te haya echo muy pesado y también espero que haya sido de tu agrado, no es exactamente lo que me has dicho, pero creo que no ha quedado mal. Tú dirás.

Saludos de cloe.

PSD: Se han tocado, aunque de momento nada muy trascendente. De momento… XD

PSD2: La mujer estaba encantada. Sonreía de lado a lado, incluso lo celebro comprando pasteles para la familia e incluso comiéndose uno. (No debería XD es diabética, pero como le dijo el médico: Haces tanto deporte que te lo puedes permitir de vez en cuando.

PSD3: Como siempre si ves algún error avisa, siempre se me acaba escapando alguna. Condenadas faltas de ortografía. XD

Estoy felizmente casa (el 29 de este mes hago 11 meses) con un marido sarcástico, irónico, inteligente y con un humor tremendamente inglés, que además me lleva 19 años y por supuesto. Es igual de friki que yo… o más. XDD

**:** !Hola! Menudos halagos, muchísimas gracias, sobre todo por lo de creativa. Vas hacer que me salgan los colores.

No escribo tan bien como me gustaría, pero no me quejo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, espero verte mas a menudos por aquí. Saludos de cloe.

**AnitaSnape****:** No eres la única que se ha quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es babear y no manchar el teclado mientras escribes al mismo tiempo? No es fácil, créeme.

Y yo soy como tú, venero a Hermione por tener la voluntad de no tirarse encima de él. Si dependiera de mí… jejejejeje. Que conste que cuando lo escribí lo deshice dos veces, siempre me salían situación inapropiadas jejeje y todavía es pronto para eso.

Acertaste de pleno, tienes razón, Snape no es mal tío, pero siempre le acaba saliendo el Slytherin que lleva dentro.  
Saludos.

**Keki**:Muchisimas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando.

**andy1980****:** Esa era mi intención. Porque de verdad es como lo veo. Son esos pequeños detalles los que hacen que una pareja, matrimonio, familia, salgan adelante. Los pequeños gestos, miradas. Eso es en lo que tienes que fijarte, no en las "tonterías" de San Valentín, etc… Fijate en como te mira cuando cree que nadie lo esta viendo, cuando sabe de que humor estás solo con mirarte a la cara. Esa es la relación de ellos dos.

Se parece en cierto sentido a mi matrimonio. Mi marido es detallista en lo pequeños detalles, a lo mejor no te hace nada por San Valentín, pero luego te aparece un día porque si, con unos bombones, o te compra aquello que una vez habías mencionado que te gustaba. Siempre me da un beso cuando sale de casa y me abraza por las noches cuando se mete en la cama, aunque yo luego lo aparte a patadas XD (me muevo mucho por las noches y no puedo hacer nada jejejeje)

Saludos de cloe.

**Samaria Reed****:** Yo creo que Matthew no solo quiere ser un pocionista como Severus si no que además será uno grande. Lo lleva en la sangre. Yo cada vez que me imagino las escena me pongo de los nervios. Jejejejee Adoro a Snape y sobre todo si es en traje de baño. Aquí está el capítulo, con la clase de natación. ¿Si finjo no saber nadar Severus me enseñará?.

Bss.

PD: Todo el mundo quiere que Severus le haga de todo. XD

**YazminSnape****:** Muchas gracias, la verdad es que si. Gracias por perdonarme. No se que haría si no me perdonas XD. No es porque sea mi madre. Pero es la mejor. A mi se me hizo corto, pero mejor eso que nada.

Está claro que la atracción entre los dos la hay, una cosas es mirar a una persona en bikini o bañador, eso lo hace todo mundo, y otra cosa es hacerles un repaso de arriba abajo y volver a repetir. XD

Tengo unos cuantos dibujos de Snape. Uno de ellos es de él sin ropa en el torso jejejeje. Soy una pervertida XD.

A veces la gente no pilla lo obvio. Pero si, fue Snape.

Lo de recoger me parece normal, de echo es lo que se suele hacer en mi familia, es una ley no escrita y me pareció que era lo correcto. Soy partidaria de las familias modernas, aquí trabaja en casa todo el mundo. XD.

Saludos de cloe. Besos.

PSD: Es Snape, por muy "bueno" y "amable" y "caballero" que llegue a ser siempre tendrá esa lengua de serpiente. XD

**Mama Shmi****:** Muchas gracias. Es buena idea lo de trabajar por la noche, mi marido lo hace, pero en nuestro caso no es por los niños. Es porque dice que por la noche no tiene distracciones. De todas formas ahora que Matt, empezó el colegio no hace falta que trabaje de noche. A menos que Hermione le toque mucho las narices.

Mi madre me tuvo muy jovencita, con 19 años. Jejeje tiene sus ventajas, y mi marido tiene un años menos que mi madre. Le daré los saludos de tu parte lo prometo. 

Un poco corto si que fue. Lo de la piel de gallina…buff que hombre. ¡Yo quiero uno!

Saludos de cloe.

PSD: Quien fuera a pensar que se invierte tanto tiempo en escribir.

**Sekmeth Dei****:** Solo ha pasado una semana, pero me alegro mucho de que te guste. Muchas gracias a ti por seguirme. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

¡OS ESPERO!


	7. Descubrimientos y sorpresas

Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (Obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**ENCUBIERTOS**

**Descubrimientos y sorpresas**

Caminó entre los pasillos de piedra como si hubiera sido ayer. De haber llevado capa su tela ondearía violentamente tras él. Se cruzó con varios estúpidos e insolentes mocosos, de poder hacerlo ya habría quitado varias docenas de puntos.

-¡Albus!- Chilló Snape malhumorado. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Severus muchacho!- Saludó alegre el director saliendo entusiasmado a recibirle sin importar la abrupta irrupción de Severus en el despacho del mago.- ¿Qué tal todo?- Preguntó feliz.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Preguntó con ironía.- ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted?- Le gritó.

-Te noto un poco inquieto.

-¿Inquieto?- Espetó Snape apretando fuertemente los puños, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-¿Molesto quizás?- Tanteó el anciano. Severus bufó enfadado, los cristales del despacho temblaron.- Colérico.- Corrigió el director.

-¿No se le olvidó comentarnos algo?- Inquirió mientras se acercaba amenazante al viejo.

-Te veo muy bien Severus, parece que te sienta bien lo de ser padre.-Comentó Dumbledore tranquilamente.- ¿Ropa nueva?- Preguntó con cierto aire de diversión observando el traje del hombre.

-No me cambié de tema.- Rugió. El viejo director se colocó bien las gafas de media luna que llevaba apoyadas en la nariz.

-Intuyo que Matthew y Edward ya se conocen.-Susurró con suavidad.- ¿Un caramelo de limón?

-¡No quiero sus estúpidos caramelos de limón!- Le contestó bruscamente Snape.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé.- Admitió con calma mientras contemplaba algo distraídamente por la ventana.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?- Gritó Snape empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Son solo algunas teorías.-Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba con suavidad a Fawkes.

-¿Teorías?- Snape alzó una ceja soltando una carcajada al borde de la locura.- ¡Maldito viejo chiflado!- le gritó colérico.- ¡Está hablando de mi vida y la de mi familia!- El hombre se calló de golpe. ¿Había dicho él eso? No, no. Por Merlín que no hubiera dicho él eso… Rezó a todos los dioses y ninfas para que Albus dejara pasar aquello por alto. Una inquietante sonrisa se posó en los labios del Director. Mierda, el viejo se había dado cuenta.- Un comentario de esto a alguien y me aseguraré de que esta vez sí muera.- Amenazó Snape serio alzando un dedo. Como toda respuesta el anciano soltó una alegre risa mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio.

-Un té.- Ofreció con amabilidad Albus.

-No gracias.

-No estaba preguntando.- Aclaró el viejo plantándole una humeante taza de Earl Grey bien cargado.- Siéntate esto va a llevar un rato.

Snape bufó, más le valía al director que mereciera la pena. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. El pocionista se acercó al escritorio y se sentó.

-He estado barajando algunas hipótesis.- Explicó dando un largo sorbo a su taza de té.

-¡Hable!- apremió Snape.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque os cuesta hacer magia con Matthew?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Debo irme Albus.- Siseó molesto mirando su reloj.

-Vamos muchacho ¿Porqué no te quedas un rato más?- Preguntó el anciano.

-Me están esperando para comer.- Escupió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Albus le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.- Disculpe.- Snape se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Muy bien, muy bien. No te retraso más, saluda a tu mujer de mi parte.- El Slytherin le gruñó con desagrado.- Qué os aproveche.

-¿Quien ha dicho que vaya a comer con Granger?- Respondió Snape atropelladamente.

-Nadie, pero me lo acabas de confirmar.- Sonrió el viejo.- Parece que te llevas mejor con ella de lo que aparentas. ¿No te parece una joven preciosa Severus?

-Adiós director.- Se despidió el hombre saliendo del despacho, dejando atrás a Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comía alegre uno de sus dulces caramelos de limón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se apareció a la afueras del pueblo en una colina alejada. La información recibida daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Miró al horizonte topándose con el tejado gris de una casa rodeada de tejos. La reunión se había retrasado más de lo esperado, era cerca de la una y media.

Descendió por la pradera con calma y caminó los 500 metros hasta la verja de la casa. Buscó el llavero de casa en el bolsillo del pantalón y luego abrió la puerta con cuidado. Suspiró con cansancio cuando entró en casa, se quitó la chaqueta, aflojó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó el primero de los botones de la camisa.

-¿Cómo le fue todo?- Preguntó Hermione con cuidado apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. En respuesta recibió un bufido de cansancio. La castaña se acercó ofreciéndole una copa de vino blanco, Snape le aceptó el gesto, no estaba para despreciar alcohol en esos momentos. Sin decirle nada más la bruja dio media vuelta y se metió en la cocina. Snape alzó una ceja, la mesa estaba puesta para dos y el horno estaba encendido, un agradable olor llegó a la nariz del Slytherin.

-¿Llego tarde?- Masculló Snape a modo de disculpa rara.

-Llega justo a tiempo.-Informó la castaña acercándose al horno y sacando una humeante bandeja. Snape se le acercó con sigilo por detrás, observando a la bruja por encima del hombro.

-No está mal Granger.- Siseó el hombre alzando con disimulo la comisura del labio a modo de burla. Hermione se asustó y a punto estuvo de dejar caer el recipiente de no ser por los hábiles reflejos del pocionista, que en unas milésimas de segundo había agarrado un paño y sujetado la bandeja para evitar que el delicado contenido cayera al suelo.- Tenga más cuidado- Advirtió serio.- No voy a estar siempre por aquí.- Susurró con burla. Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado, lo adecuado sería contestarle, pero el roce de las manos del hombre sobre las suyas la tenía completamente absorta. ¿Por qué se había puesto roja? Ni, que Severus le gustase o algo. Había quedado claro que el hombre le atraía, pero la palabra atracción tenía muchas acepciones en el diccionario, no tenía que ser siempre relacionada con temas sexuales.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Volvió a preguntar la bruja con suavidad, algo le decía que Snape no había tenido una buena mañana, y siendo sinceros, cuando ese hombre estaba de mal humor había que manejarlo como si fuera material peligroso. Hermione asió con firmeza la bandeja y la acercó a la mesa.

-Ese maldito viejo manipulador- Escupió con enfado Snape mientras se acercaba a la joven y le quitaba de las manos una bandeja con ensalada- Deje.- habló serio mientras ayudaba a Hermione a llevar la comida a la mesa.

-Gracias.- Agradeció la chica.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

-Esos dos mocosos son como una especie de Yin y Yang.- Escupió molesto.

-No le entiendo.

El maestro entornó los ojos.

-¿Recuerda el día en que empezó todo esto?- Preguntó Snape recordando maldito día. Hermione asintió.- El mocoso estaba en una esquina y usted realizó un encantamiento convocador.- La bruja volvió a asentir.- ¿Tuvo algún problema en la realización del encantamiento?- Espetó el hombre observándola atentamente. La castaña frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de recordar la escena.

-No le puedo decir.

-¡Merlín Granger!- Se quejó.- Trate de pensar que sabemos que eso se le da bien.- masculló mordaz.- Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si no fuera porque la ocasión no era la propicia hubiera considerado la opción de que aquello fuera un cumplido.

-Disculpe.

-¿Que hizo durante ese tiempo hasta que nos encontramos en el tren?

-Las maletas.- Respondió algo confundida.

-¿Realizó hechizos, conjuros encantamientos?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Si.- Respondió la bruja empezando a asustarse.

-¿Notó algo?

La Gryffindor miró directamente a los ojos de Snape mientras su cabeza recordaba a toda velocidad todos y cada uno de los movimientos que había realizado con Matthew aquella mañana. Entonces su ceño se frunció y sus labios se apretaron hasta quedar blancos.

-Ahora que lo dice sí, la varita no fue tan precisa como solía, pero es normal he querido cambiarla desde la guerra.- Snape abrió los ojos examinándola.- ¿Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, verdad?

-Especifique más Granger. ¿A qué se refiere con precisa?- Espetó.

-Me recordó al primer día de clase en Hogwarts- Susurró pensativa, Snape le alzó una ceja.- Cuando trataba de hacer un hechizo y tenía que concentrarme enormemente para buscar y controlar la magia.

Un gruñido de rabia se escapó de los labios del ex mortífago. En lo más profundo de su frío corazón esperaba que el anciano no tuviera razón, pero no podía negar las evidencias, ya no.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

-Edward tiene la habilidad de aumentar y compartir la energía. Y Matthew tiene el poder de disminuir y controlar la magia de la gente que hay alrededor.- Siseó el hombre molestó. La mandíbula de la castaña se desencajó.- Matthew controla la magia de Edward y Edward hace que Matthew pueda hacer magia.- Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva.- Albus sabía que Matthew tenía algo, pero no supo queen realidad tenía razón hasta hoy. Matthew no fue escogido al azar, fue elegido porque a pesar de ser un maldito mocoso de cuatro años es el único capaz de controlar el poder de Edward.- Siseó Snape molesto.

-¿El director a usado a un niño?

-No sería la primera vez- Escupió con veneno.- Es su modus operandi, se interesó por el niño solo por si en un futuro podía beneficiarse.

-No puede ser cierto.

-¡Despierte Granger! Esta es la realidad.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Lo que se nos ha dicho que hagamos. Esto no cambia nada.

-Esto lo cambia todo.-Contradijo la castaña.

-No, esto no cambia el hecho de que aun no sabemos nada, no estamos seguros de cómo funciona esa interacción, ni sabemos las consecuencias ni lo efectos.- Explicó mientras se masajeaba con fuerza las sienes.-Y sobre todo, no sabemos si esto nos puede venir a la contra. Aun no sabemos nada del mocoso. Seguiremos con el plan establecido eso es lo que hemos venido a hacer.

-Y respecto a Matthew. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?-Preguntó Hermione. Snape alzando una ceja.

- No pienso hacer nada.

-Es su responsabilidad.- Se enfrentó la castaña.

-¡Se equivoca!- Le chilló Snape.-Yo no elegí esto.

-¿Y se piensa que yo sí?-Ambos suspiraron cansados.

-Yo no le diría nada.- Admitió al fin el hombre entre suspiros de desesperación. Se supone que eso no iba a ser tan complicado, solo tenían que observar y ya está.- El crío se merece pasar una buena infancia, si le dice ahora que es diferente que el resto, incluso entre los magos, lo estaría condicionando.- Susurró Snape. Hermione se atragantó con el vino, demonios, si no fuera algunos comentarios hubiera dicho que Severus se preocupaba por su hijo. La bruja analizó al hombre lo mejor que pudo, pero cada vez resultaba más complicado, cuando pensaba que ya había empezado a conocer a su adusto ex profesor otro giro le hacía borrar todo lo que sabía de él y tener que empezar de nuevo. – De alguna forma que aun no entendemos esos dos críos son el uno para el otro, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

-Esperemos que todo vaya bien con Edward.

-No es solo Edward. En estos momentos…- Snape hizo una pausa y cogió aire.- Matthew tiene tanta importancia como ese mocoso y nosotros no podemos hacer nada, excepto observar y esperar a que no haya maldad en esos críos.- Siseó con veneno, no quería tener que enfrentarse a mas Lords por una buena temporada.

-¿Y si hay maldad? ¿Y si vemos que hay oscuridad en las mente de esos niños?- Preguntó la bruja horrorizada.

-Esperemos no tener que llegar a eso…- Masculló el Slytherin mientras sus manos masajeaban sin mucho resultado sus sienes.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo un risa histérica impregnó el ambiente.

-¡Genial!- Soltó con ironía la bruja.- El futuro de esos niños y el del mundo mágico depende en parte de que yo le dé una buena educación y cariño a Matt.- Soltó de golpe, sus manos temblaron nerviosas, no se hubiera esperado aquello. Para ella Matthew solo era un niño pequeño y tímido con falta de cariño al que le habían dado una oportunidad de tener la infancia que se merece y Edward un increíble niño que había salido mago y cuyos poderes resultaban dignos de admiración. En ningún momento pasó por su mente que su hijo fuera clave en todo este asunto.

-Demos- Escupió Snape casi arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.-La frase es: Depende de que le demos una buena educación. No está usted sola en este asunto.

-Creí que había dejado claro que Matthew no era su responsabilidad.- Respondió con acidez la castaña.

-Y no lo era, pero no pienso dejar en sus manos esto.

-¿Algún problema con ello?- Espetó molesta.

-Lo consiente demasiado.- Siseó Snape mordaz.

-Le doy cariño.

-Lo malcría.- Enfatizó.- No quiero que un crió que lleva mi apellido acabe teniendo el cerebro de Weasley.- masculló Snape con burla mientras alzaba ligeramente la comisura del labio en un sonrisa cínica.

El hombre cortó el pastel de carne y se sirvió una buena porción junto con un poco de ensalada.

-¿Qué hace?- Preguntó la bruja curiosa.

-Evitar morir de inanición- Respondió con sorna mientras rellenaba su copa de vino.- Tengo hambre.- Sentenció Snape serio.- Usted también debería comer.- Siseó mientras partía una trozo de pastel y se lo metía en la boca junto con una sorbo de vino.- Por cierto. Realmente bueno el pastel de carne.- Comentó con la más absoluta indiferencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera semana de clase fue bastante complicada para el pequeño Matthew que no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a una clase muggle como un niño normal. Pero nada que en realidad un poco de ánimo y cariño por parte de Hermione no pudiera solucionar.

La rutina de horarios variaba según el día. Por lo general Hermione era la encargada de despertar y vestir a Matthew mientras Severus como siempre les tenía el desayuno preparado, después era Hermione la que llevaba y recogía a su hijo al colegio. Snape había llevado a Matthew un par de veces al colegio apareciéndose con su hijo a 10 minutos de la escuela, pero la magia de Matt dificultaba bastante la maniobra y Snape se había negado tras aparecerse una de las veces a 100 metros del punto de aparición. Aparecerse con su hijo era como tener que aparecerse con una mochila a las espaldas de 200 kg.

Así que después de la desagradable experiencia los dos adultos habían decidido que hasta el momento en que supieran como realmente funcionaba aquello, procurarían hacer la menor magia posible.

Aprovechando que Matthew no estaba en casa Hermione empleaba las mañana investigando y buscando cualquier ayuda y referencia sobre la magia que pudiera arrojarles alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando con Matthew y Edward. Mientras que Snape realizaba ensayos de varias pociones para un apotecario en Hogsmade.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía una bonita tarde de viernes, Snape aprovechó que su "mujer" estaba estudiando en la biblioteca para acercarse con disimulo al pequeño mago. Matt giró la cabeza cuando notó la presencia del pocionista. El hombre se llevó un dedo a los labios a modo de silencio y después le hizo una señal de cabeza para lo que lo siguiera. El niño alzó una ceja escéptico pero obedeció sin rechistar. Caminaron por la casa hasta llegar al laboratorio de pociones.

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana?- Le preguntó Snape cruzándose de brazos.

-Sábado.

-¿Qué sábado?-Insistió rodando los ojos, a veces olvidaba que el mocoso solo tenía cuatro años.

Matthew frunció el ceño tratando de pensar, pero no se le ocurría nada. Negó con la cabeza.

-Es el cumpleaños de… Hermione.- Su nombre salió atropelladamente de sus labios. Era una sensación de lo más extraño, nunca había llamado así a su alumna, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Nunca, para él era la insufrible sabelotodo, la amiga de Potter, la metomentodo del trío dorado, o simplemente Granger. Aquel nombre se había deslizado por su garganta sin permiso.

-¿Señor?- Llamó tímido Matthew. Snape volvió en sí y miró asombrado al pequeño, después puso los ojos en blanco.

-Severus, me llamo Severus- Susurró molesto mientras se decía a si mismo que lo hacía por mantener las apariencias, de lo contrario le pedirían explicaciones si el niño lo llamaba señor en medio de la gente y no porque en el fondo sabía que ese niño le estaba cayendo bien.

En respuesta solo recibió una gran sonrisa por parte de su hijo. Una sensación extraña se instaló en el pecho del hombre. Era curioso… había sentido placer al ver lo feliz que estaba el mocoso. Eso no lo había visto venir.

-¿Que le vas a regalar?- Matthew lo miró un poco perdido. ¿Regalar? El nunca había regalado nada.- Vamos muchacho.- Apremió Snape cruzándose de brazos.- No tengo todo el día.

-No tengo dinero.- Se quejó el niño.

-Entonces piensa algo que le puedas hacer tú.- Aclaró el hombre serio.

-¿Un dibujo?- Respondió orgullo de la idea. Snape alzó una ceja.

-Algo más útil.- Siseó. Matthew le lanzó una mirada de odio.- ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

-Leer.- Contestó rápido el pequeño.

-Pero los libros cuestan dinero.- Recordó.

-¿Darse grandes baños en la bañera?- Habló no muy seguro. Snape asintió.

-¿Por qué no le haces algo para el baño?- Le ayudó el hombre.

-Yo no sé hacer eso.- Matthew frunció el ceño enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo te ayudo.- Sentenció Snape. Matt abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después sonrió abiertamente todo lo que pudo.- ¿Bien, a que esperas? Vamos lávate las manos y coge aquel caldero.- Ordenó completamente serio, el niño echó a correr rápido a hacer lo que le había mandado su padre mientras Snape sin poder evitarlo se apuntaba otro punto a favor del niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, ahora remueve con cuidado.- Susurró autoritariamente.- ¿Qué viene ahora?- Preguntó mientras se movía detrás del chico con las manos sujetadas detrás de la espalda. Matt frunció el ceño, esa expresión estaba empezando a ser el gesto que identificaba al niño. Miró varias veces dentro del caldero. Después miró encima de la mesa todos los ingredientes que se encontraban sobre ella. Tras inspeccionar atentamente los frascos cogió uno de ellos y lo olió.- Buena elección.- Le felicitó Snape, que se descubrió a si mismo disfrutando del momento. Merlín, ese niño definitivamente prometía con las pociones. No era solo inteligencia, tenía instinto, algo muy importante a la hora de realizar pociones. Hermione por ejemplo era muy inteligente y realmente era buena haciendo pociones, pero no tenía instinto, no improvisaba. Seguía todas las recetas al pie de la letra. No era malo… pero no era lo de Matthew, lo de ese crío era verdaderamente asombroso.

-Los pétalos de caléndula son cicatrizantes y aportan suavidad a la poción.- Explicó al mago que asintió atentamente. Demonios, el niño prestaba más atención que los mocosos a los que enseñaba.- ¿Qué más pondrías?- Instó al crío a que siguiera.

Matt cogió otro tarro con leche de coco, lo abrió y miró. Lo olió y después lo volvió a mirar. Y tras unos segundos echó un poco dentro del caldero humeante, y otro poco, y otro poco más.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.- Advirtió Snape, pero tuvo que quitarle el bote de las manos porque Matthew seguía vaciando su contenido a la poción.- Ahora hay que dejarlo enfriar.

Tras recoger todos los utensilios y ayudar a Severus a limpiar lo que había manchado, envasaron las pociones.

-¿Lo tienes listo?- Le preguntó un poco impaciente mirando al pequeño que se encontraba concentrado, la lengua del crío sobresalía por la comisura de la boca, tenía una cera de colores en la mano, mientras escribía algo muy detalladamente en un trozo de pergamino.

Entonces Matt frunció aun más el ceño, pero esta vez con cara de molestia.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó señalando uno de los tarros.

-¿Ese? loción corporal.- Contestó Snape serio.

-Yo no sé escribir eso…- Se quejó el niño poniendo cara de enfado. El hombre se acercó a él y le cogió la cera.- ¡No!- Le gritó el pequeño arrebatándole la cera.- Quiero hacerlo yo.- Afirmó Matthew. En cualquier otra circunstancia maldeciría al mocoso varias veces para después hacerle algún comentario hiriente e insultante. Pero le gustaba el orgullo Slytherin de su supuesto hijo. Le escribió las palabras en un papel y se lo entregó mientras observaba como el pequeño copiaba con esmero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué habéis hecho esta tarde?- Preguntó distraídamente Hermione mientras mordía su cacho de pizza.

-¡Estuve con Severus!- Gritó Matthew entusiasmado. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la mención del niño de llamar a Severus por su nombre, pero lo dejó pasar porque el hombre no hizo la menor señal de molestia o disgusto. Snape entornó los ojos y le lanzó al niño una mirada de advertencia. El regalo sorpresa ya no era regalo sorpresa si el mocoso se iba de la lengua.

-¿Y que habéis hecho?- Preguntó la bruja. Todas las alertas le saltaron al pocionista. Una tarde de trabajo perdida para nada.

-¡Dibujar!- gritó el niño sonriente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Snape.

-¿Usted también dibujo?- Soltó Hermione a modo de burla mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Obviamente no.- Espetó molesto. Ese mocoso acababa de engañar sin ninguna dificultad a la bruja, y había sonado tan convincente que Granger se lo había tragado. Realmente asombroso, aunque tendría que tener cuidado con el crío para futuras situaciones.

-Mira.- Le enseñó el pequeño entregándole una hoja con una dibujo.- Es para ti.- Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja como la mujer más feliz del mundo mientras ajena a los hechos no se daba cuenta de que mientras el pequeño le había entregado su dibujo Matthew le había lanzando a Snape una mirada de picardía.

-Gracias.- Agradeció enormemente la bruja mientras observaba atentamente aquel extraño animal de cinco patas de color verde y cabeza roja.- ¿Y qué es?- Preguntó con precaución la bruja. Matthew la miró ofendido mientras el Slytherin miraba de reojo el papel.

-Es un dragón, por supuesto.-Comentó Snape que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de superioridad a la bruja mientras mordía distraídamente el sándwich de pavo. La castaña giró su cabeza hacia él de golpe completamente en shock.

Snape alzó una ceja. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado el niño el dibujo? ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible habría jurado que el mocoso les había elaborado una coartada. ¿Pero eso era imposible verdad? Un crío de cuatro años no puede ser tan condenadamente listo. ¿O sí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana como todos los días.

¡Era sábado!

Hoy podía dormir más, su mano se abalanzó con pereza sobre el despertador lanzándolo al suelo. Por fin su tic-tac dejó de sonar. La bruja dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Un pequeño susurro la desveló ligeramente, pero hizo caso omiso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Entonces de repente notó como algo pesado le caía encima, abrió los ojos asustada.

Unos pequeños ojos marrones la miraban sonriente encima de ella. Parpadeó confusa varias veces, alguien había abierto las cortinas de la habitación, los brillantes rayos de sol se colaban en la habitación dañando sus ojos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Le gritó Matthew mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hermione suspiró para después poner una gran sonrisa. El pequeño le respondió dándole un gran beso.

-Mira.-Le señaló el chico hacia la puerta. Snape se encontraba en el umbral con una bandeja en los brazos. Su cara era indescifrable, la bruja lo miró atentamente.

-No me mire así, no fue idea mía.- Masculló molesto el profesor. El hombre se acercó y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y dio media vuelta.

-¿Fue idea tuya?- Le preguntó aun emocionada a Matt que asintió orgulloso.-Muchas gracias. – Le agradeció al pequeño mientras se incorporaba en la cama.- Tiene muy buena pinta.- Sonrió.- ¿Ya desayunaste?- Le preguntó a su hijo mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla. El niño negó con la cabeza y la bruja se hizo a un lado de la cama.- Ven…- Le llamó. Matthew sonrió feliz y saltó encima de las mantas, Hermione le ofreció una tostada y el pequeño hizo amago de cogerla, pero antes de eso se bajó de la cama.- ¿A dónde vas?

Matt salió corriendo en busca de Severus, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró como pudo hasta la cama. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los constantes bufidos de enfado por parte del pocionista.

-¿Qué haces?- Le espetó molesto.

-Desayuna con nosotros.- Pidió el crío.- Por favor.- Le suplicó, Matt abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y puso cara de niño bueno.

-Buen intento.- Siseó alzando una ceja.- No.

Hermione le dedicó al hombre una sonrisa amable.

-Vamos Severus.- Susurró suavemente la bruja.- Desayune con nosotros.-Madre e hijo le hicieron un hueco al hombre en la cama. Snape dudó durante varios segundos, tanteó el terreno mirando detenidamente de uno a otro. Realmente parecía que se lo estaba pidiendo de verdad. Hermione le ofreció una de las tostadas. El Slytherin suspiró derrotado y se sentó en la cama.

-No se acostumbren a esto.- Siseó serio.- Sobre todo tú.- Señaló a su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban los tres en el laboratorio haciendo pociones, no había mejor regalo para Hermione que pasar la mañana en compañía de aquellos dos personajes. Realizar pociones con su profesor era lo mejor que había hecho en un mucho tiempo, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. Ya no se sorprendía cuando se descubría a si misma desatendiendo la poción por estar absorta mirando a cualquiera de los dos Snape. Le gustaba como el hombre ponía tanto detalle a la hora de preparar una poción, aunque fuera una simple loción para el pelo. Y Matt, tratando de imitar todos los gestos de su padre aunque la mayoría de las veces no supiera para que.

Ese estaba siendo su mejor cumpleaños en años.

El teléfono de la casa sonó Matthew corrió hasta el inalámbrico y lo cogió.

-Hola, Matthew al habla.- Contestó el niño educadamente.- Depende.- Contestó serio.- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó.- Yo soy Matthew Snape.- Volvió a decir el pequeño. Tras varios segundos el niño se separó el auricular de la oreja.- Creo que al señor le pasa algo.- Masculló el pequeño dándole el teléfono a Severus.- No habla.

-Snape.- Siseó.- Ah, señor Weasley.- Masculló con odio.- Cuide su lenguaje, es mi mujer de la que está hablando.- Le espetó furioso, sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Hermione abrió los ojos anonadada. Era la primera vez que el hombre hacía referencia a ella como su mujer. El corazón de la bruja comenzó a latir con fuerza.- Lo que yo haga o no, no es problema suyo.- Le gritó el hombre. Después, tras algunos gruñidos por parte del pocionista, le pasó el teléfono a la bruja de mala manera.

-No es un buen momento Ronald- Le advirtió la castaña a Ron, de repente su semblante se había puesto serio.- Muchas gracias.- Agradeció sin mucho interés.- No creo que sea buena idea.- Admitió la Gryffindor ante la inquisitiva mirada de su marido. Pasaron un par de minutos a los que a Snape se le hicieron más largos de lo habitual. Un profundo odio se le instaló en el pecho, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No le gustaba Weasley, nunca le había gustado y nunca lo haría y muchos menos ahora. La cara de la chica se ensombreció. Si el estúpido de Weasley hubiera estado delante de él le hubiera aplastado la cara contra el suelo con sus propias manos.

Hermione colgó el teléfono y después se sentó en una silla visiblemente afectada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Snape muy enfadado.

-Vienen para aquí.- Logró articular.-Vienen para aquí.

-¿Quiénes?- Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Todos.-Susurró pálida.- Harry, Albus, Remus, los Weasley… Ronald.-Habló por último mientras alzaba la mirada buscando sin darse cuenta consuelo en los orbes negros del maestro.

-No.- Espetó.-No lo permitiré.

-No es discutible, fue idea del director.- Habló preocupada.

-Iré a hablar con Albus ahora mismo.- Escupió con veneno mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-No importa de verdad.- Trató de calmarse Hermione.

-No pienso tener que soportar a Weasley en mi casa.- Siseó con peligrosidad.- Cancelaré esta farsa ahora mismo.

-¿Qué farsa?

-Esta estúpida visita.

-Solo quieren celebrar mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Usted decide entonces.- El tono de Snape se suavizó ligeramente.- Pero no espere que sea amable.

-Si no, no sería usted.- Confesó la chica un poco más calmada. Un incómodo silencio se instauró en el sótano, lo único que se oía era al pequeño Matthew trastear con un caldero.

-Matthew.-Llamó el maestro.- Va a ser la hora de comer, vete a lavarte la cara y las manos.- Ordenó y el pequeño obedeció al momento subiendo escaleras arriba.

-Debería ir con él.- Habló Hermione levantándose de la silla, su acara había recuperado un poco su tono rosado.

-Yo…- Titubeó Snape ligeramente. Eso fue suficiente para detener a la bruja, que se giró mirando a su antiguo profesor.- No es gran cosa.- Comentó el hombre serio mientras sacaba de uno de los armarios del laboratorio un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel craft.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Es su cumpleaños no?- Preguntó con burla.- Creí que ha alguien que cumple años se le regalaba algo.- Comentó mordaz mientras alzaba una ceja. Hermione cogió el regalo con cuidado y lo sostuvo ahí en el aire, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él.- El regalo está dentro, no es el papel.- Aclaró con sarcasmo.

La bruja trató de rasgar el papel con bastante dificultad pues sus manos temblaban de los nervios. El envoltorio reveló una caja alargada. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de golpe mientras trataba de abrir la caja con cuidado. Su corazón latía desbocado amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Tras unos interminables segundos sus manos lograron abrir el estuche, su mandíbula se desencajó cuando las letras Viceroy brillaron sutilmente. Un precioso reloj de mujer descansaba en el interior la caja aterciopelada. Era negro brillante, elegante, la correa de cerámica negra era impresionante, se fijó con detalle en la esfera del reloj también negra. En el fondo se podían leer las letras Viceroy en plata. Era precioso, nunca nadie le había regalado algo así.

Intentó agradecerle, hablar. Pero solo conseguió que un montón de balbuceos salieran de su boca.

-Así no tendrá que preguntarme más la hora.- Susurró sorprendentemente amable. Con extrema habilidad sacó el reloj de su caja y se lo colocó a la bruja en la muñeca.

-Es… -La bruja cogió aire.- Es realmente precioso, gracias Severus.- Le agradeció la mujer sonrojándose.

-No tenía intención de entregárselo así. -Confesó molesto.- Pero debido a… recientes acontecimientos.- Comentó haciendo referencia a la visita.- Me pareció lo más adecuado.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Snape gruñó molesto sabiendo lo que le esperaba y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Espere.- Le llamó la bruja con timidez. Después antes de arrepentirse, se puso ligeramente de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre.-Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.- Susurró tímidamente en su oreja mientras bajaba al suelo. El aroma del hombre la hizo sonrojarse y el hecho de acabar de darle un beso a Snape, no ayudó a calmar su temperatura. La bruja se fue sin que el Slyhterin pudiera aun reaccionar.

-De nada…- susurró el profesor minutos después de que la joven se hubiera ido del laboratorio.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

¡Hola! He aquí otro capítulo más y además un poco más largo que lo habitual, aquí se aclaran varias cosas con todo el tema de Matthew y Edward.

En el próximo capítulo voy a tocarle un poco las narices a todo el mundo. Vamos a meter al marido, el ex marido, a la mujer y al hijo en la misma habitación a ver que sale. XD Y si no fuera poca cosa… Toma Albus Dumbledore. O si… que mala soy XD.

Espero que os haya gustado.

El reloj es un capricho que me gusta, y cada vez que voy al Corte Inglés paso por allí a verlo. Desgraciadamente no me puedo permitir pagar 250Eur. Por un reloj. XD Así que se lo "di" a Hermione que lo disfrute ella.

Como siempre, comentarios, quejas, maldiciones, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. Pero para eso necesito un feedback, así que por favor dejad reviews.

Contestación a los review.

**Tamesis****:** Muchas gracias por los halagos.

Sabes que siempre procuro poner lo que me dices, aunque a veces tenga que adaptarlo un poco.

Si, Matt es una especie de anulador, espero que te haya quedado mas o menos clara la explicación, aunque aún queda mucho por saber. XD

Muchas gracias, por lo de mi madre, pero sobre todo por lo de mi marido. Mi familia le insistió mucho antes de la boda que aún podía echarse atrás y que huyera. (ya ves que simpatica es mi familia XD)

Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien. Yo lo encontré cuando no lo buscaba XD. Por cierto hoy exactamente hacemos 11 meses.

Saludos de cloe.

**Eydren Snape** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Se parece bastante mas a una familia de lo que ellos creen. Sobre todo Severus con su papel de padre.

Que honor, entrar en el escuadrón de Snape, te agregué al Face y te mandé un mensaje, pero aún así, por si acaso, mi nombre es De la Fuente Yenai. Así salgo yo en Facebook, agregame cuando puedas. Saludos de cloe.

**judith092**: Muchísimas gracias. Ahora que pienso ni siquiera sé cómo demonios se me ocurrió la historia, supongo que tuve suerte con la idea.

Todavía falta un poco, pero en breve tendrán que pasar por ello, para Severus será algo que recordará el resto de sus días. Bueno, insinuación no sé, pero ese regalo ha sido un buen detalle. Traté de meter un poco de chispa, pero lo único que me salió fue lo de ahí arriba, espero que no te importe XD.

Saludos.

PSD: Yo siempre procuro actualizar todas las semanas.

**Yukimenoneko****:** Gracias, como te quejabas de que eran unos capítulos muy cortos, este te viene con un extra, espero que lo disfrutes.

Si, ahí lo tienes, Matt es el inhibidor de Eddy. No iba a ser a si en un principio. Pero al final, se me ocurrió, y le alegro de que fuera así.

7 días de espera no es tanto. O eso creo yo XD. 

Saludos de cloe. ¡Akuna matata! Jejejeje

PSD: Matthew es un cielo de niño. XD

**batchie****:** Si ese te pareció largo, este ni te cuento. Jejeje Que ansiosa te veo. No sé si ese beso de Hermione cuenta como beso o caricia. Pero desde luego es un bonito gesto por parte de ambos, esto va viento en popa. Matt es un niño que se gana el cariño poco a poco, y una vez que lo ha hecho ya no puedes ignorar ese hecho.

Tú idea ha sido cogida, y créeme la usaré, y posiblemente varias veces XD. ¿Te importa que cambie a "un padre" por su ex marido? Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y por supuesto muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**YazminSnape****:** Fue un buen gesto por parte de Severus, un detalle muy grande. Aunque no lo crea, sea muy serio y autoritario, Severus es muy buen padre y personalmente (Y no porque lo haya escrito yo) creo que hace una familia encantadora.

Ya apareció el otro…Y ahí tienes la respuesta, más o menos de Albus. Espero que se te hayan aclarado tus preguntas con respecto a Matt y Eddy, o al menos espero que si unas pocas dudas. Más adelante irán surgiendo más cosas.

Espero que te haya gustado este capi aún más largo. Saludos de cloe.

**andy1980**** :** Gracias, cierto. Cuantos más mayores son los hombres más les cuesta ser padres. Quizás porque la paciencia es algo que con la edad se va perdiendo, no lo sé.

Tienes toda la razón del mundo las personas jóvenes se acostumbran mucho más fácil. Pero también es cierto que las mayores cuentan con mucha más experiencia.

Espero que te haya gustado mi capítulo.

PSD: Mi marido odia a lo niños. (Quizás esa es una palabra muy fuerte). Es como Severus, no soporta los niños mal educados, si los niños son eso, niños formales, que juegan y gritan y se divierten, pero con moderación él no tiene problema, su problema son los malcriados. El dice que no, pero yo lo veo cuando interactúa con los niños y sería un padre perfecto a pesar de que se queja continuamente de ellos. Que mi marido tenga tanta aversión a los niños tiene su explicación y es que tiene una afección auditiva y tiene problemas con los sonidos agudos, le provocan dolor. Cuando un niño, sin querer o queriendo, se pone a llorar, gritar o a veces berrear. XD A mi marido eso le provoca dolor en los oídos. Ya sabemos que los niños suelen gritar… eso normal. :) Yo me refiero a esos niños que están chillando, van correteando por sitios que no deben, molestando a la gente y cuyos padres no hacen nada. Eso a mi marido le enfurece XD. (Y ojo, mi primo es autista el niño suele chillar y bueno, comportarse como suele hacer estos niños. Y es increíble verlos juntos, con él, es como si fuera un niño más)

**Yetsave**: jejejejejeje Se me ocurrió al momento y me dije: ¿Porque no? Severus al agua.

Me di cuenta de que Edward McCullen es casi el nombre del de crepúsculo. No lo pretendía. Espero que te haya sacado de tus dudas acerca de estos dos pequeñajos. Bss. espero tu comentario en este capítulo. Saludos de Cloe.

.

**Samaria Reed****:** Como me dijiste que te gustaban las escenas de esos dos, te he puesto otra. (A quien voy a engañar… a mí también me encantan).

Por fin apareció el que faltaba, ¿Qué te han parecido esos misterios? XD me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Saludos de cloe.

PSD: Me parece bien. ¿Te conformas con estar con él en la piscina? Porque si es así puedo arreglar algo ;)….

**Diosa Luna****:** joooooo te olvidaste de mí. Y yo esperando todos los días a ver si veía tu comentario. Pero bueno… como me encantan tus comentarios enoooormes, te lo perdono.

Cuando Severus se relaja, en realidad disfruta estando con esos dos, solo que el hombre de momento no quiere admitirlo. Aunque lo ignore y no quiera pensar en ellos, todos sabemos que Snape se fijo mucho en esa rosa negra que desaparecía debajo del bikini. XD

Está claro que aunque Hermione sea mucho mas cariñosa, Snape sabe manejarlo con autoridad y hasta ahora le ha ido bien al hombre.

Sip, son una especie de ying y yang, pero no del todo. No son excluyentes, si no que se complementan. Separados pueden convertirse casi, en peligrosos y juntos, no son más que dos adorables niños. No, en un principio nada de colapsos XD. Pero solo en un principio jejejeje.

Esa era la idea, dejar a Severus en evidencia. Esa escena no era necesaria para la historia, eso fue por puro y llano placer de ver a Snape haciendo el ridículo.

Todo a su debido tiempo… Primero que todo, 19 de Septiembre. Cumpleaños de Hermione. Después vendrá el resto, jejeje tengo preparadas un par de cosillas por ahí. No había pensado lo del cine, pero me parece una idea genial y créeme, la usaré. XD Muchas gracias ¿Alguna idea más sobre la tarde de cine?

Otra vez te me adelantas, no me das tiempo a escribir. XD Solo te digo que Matthew, llorará y enfermará, como todos los niños. ;) Y como acabas de leer, aquí viene la familia al completo. ¿Te parece suficientemente gente para joderla?

Ooooo ¿Preguntarle de donde vienen los niños? ¡Eso es buenísimo! Gracias por la idea. A ver que se me ocurre… pero muchísimas gracias jjajajaja esa pregunta promete. 

Jajajajaja no, no es un hada chupasangre jajajaja.

Ahí tuviste un pequeño adelanto de lo que será la fiesta con esa: Está hablando de mi mujer. XD ¡Oh sí! Que malvada puedo llegar a ser.

Para saber si Snape tuvo romance con alguna mujer, va a pasar mucho hasta ese punto, pero llegará. De hijo y ex mujer, nada. Pero eso no significa que a lo mejor ( solo a lo mejor) le hago aparecer alguien por ahí.

No te olvides esta vez de dejarme review o me quedaré muy triste. Te espero. Saludos de cloe

PSD: ¿Seguro que quieres meter ahí a Ronald? Jejejejeje Puedo ser muy malvada.


End file.
